Love potions
by Mirrors Reflection
Summary: A potion throws two sworn enemys together. A lot better than it sounds because I suck a summerys. Rating will come in later. Complet
1. Potion mistakes

(A/N) Hi, thanks for reading my story. This is the first one I have ever posted. All of the characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Love Potions  
  
Boom, Once again Neville had blown up his cauldron.  
  
"Longbottom" shouted Snape, 'how dare you, did you not listen. I specifically told you to add the Unicorn hair after you added the leeches, not before! 15 points from Gryffindor." Neville's face went a horrible shade of purple and he look close to tears.  
  
Hermione leaned over and whispered, "Don't let him get to you Neville; he's just trying to make you feel bad." Hermione had become a beautiful young girl in her six years at Hogwarts. She had filled out in all of the right places and her once bushy hair had become sleek and smooth.  
  
"She's right Neville, he's just being a stupid git," said Harry. Harry had changed almost as much as Hermione had, by developing muscles from all of his Quiddich training. He had piercing green eyes and a heart warming smile. He had become one of the most sought after boys in Hogwarts. Ron had grown much like Harry, becoming muscular and handsome. Ron had become a beater like his brothers at the beginning of the sixth year.  
  
"What a stupid idiot," sneered Draco from across the table. Draco had become what most would call (A/n-my self included) a sex god.  
  
"Stuff it Malfoy," replied Hermione.  
  
"Malfoy, Granger come to the front of the room at once."  
  
"Yes Professor Snape," they replied.  
  
"Because you have disturbed class with your bickering, you will test Longbottom's potion."  
  
Draco's face went paler than usual. "You can't be serious Professor."  
  
"Why, are you frightened Malfoy" taunted Hermione.  
  
"Of course not Granger." Yet he still looked pale as he took his share from Snape. Both took the potion at the same time, and found it tasted quite pleasant, sort of like marshmallows and chocolate. Both had begun to think it wouldn't do anything at all when the potion took affect. They threw them selves into a passionate kiss. There hands had started to move over each others bodies before they realized what they were doing and wrenched apart from each other. They tried to go sit down, but had only managed to get a few steps apart when they ran back to each other and started to kiss once again.  
  
"Longbottom has managed to create a powerful love spell. This particular one lasts for three to four months before the two can be separated for longer than a few hours," said Snape.  
  
  
  
(A/N) So, do you like it so far, if no one reviews then I may not continue to right this. 


	2. Dumboldore's Office

"Granger, Malfoy come with me," shouted Snape as class ended. They walked along in silence until they reached the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office where Snape said the password, (sugar quills) and they were off to explain their dilemma.  
  
"Hello Professor, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Why is it that you have paid me this lovely little visit?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"These two," hissed Snape "have been unfortunate enough to come in contact with a loveri potion."  
  
"Oh dear," replied Dumbledore as he got up to search his cupboard. Hermione and Draco did not notice what had been going on as they were extremely busy making puppy eyes at each other. "Ah, here it is,' exclaimed Dumbledore as he held up a potion that was the brightest pink you could possibly imagine. 'This will not antidote the spell, but it will allow them to be apart long enough to attend their classes." Much to there unhappiness Draco and Hermione were forced apart.  
  
"Uggh, that was disgusting," exclaimed Draco after he had taken his.  
  
"That very well may be, but it will allow you a few hours alone." said Dumbledore. "We must now discuss sleeping arrangements, perhaps alternating weeks in each of your common rooms, or beds in the hospital wing, which do you think would be best?" But Hermione and Draco had not been listening to a word Dumbledore had said, as they were inches away from each other and staring deeply into each others eyes. "Yes, well hospital wing it is then, I'll have Madame Pomfrey set up a small room for them at the back. Or maybe, yes, I have just the place."  
  
'What place Professor?" asked a distracted Hermione.  
  
"I meet me in the corridor by the statue of Wilfrem the Right tonight at 8:00 pm. I will fill you in on the rest there. Now, you two are excused to dinner, but I wish to speak with you Professor Snape," said Dumbledore. Draco and Hermione wasted no time in getting out of the office. They were almost at the great hall when they could hold back no longer. Pushing Hermione up against the wall Draco stared to kiss her with intenseness only she could match. Hermione had wrapped on of her legs around him and they had begun to moan loudly. It was then that Harry and Ron had decided to go and wait form Hermione before they ate. As they were rounding the corner they had no idea what they were about to meet.  
  
When they first saw them, it took a few seconds to comprehend what was going on. Ron reacted first by screaming, "Auggggggggggg, my eyes, my eyes, I'll have to scratch them out now. Oh the horror oh the pain." It wasn't that Ron had a crush on Hermione, contrary to popular belief, he saw her like he saw Ginny, and to see her with his worst enemy was a little more then he could take all in one day. Harry however, took the more logical way to stop what they were seeing. He walked up and forced them apart, something that was harder then it looked.  
  
"What the hell Potter?" spat Draco.  
  
'Don't you dare touch her like that Malfoy," said Harry as he wound up to throw a punch. Before he could however, Hermione who had not quite come back to her senses from that mind blowing kiss she had just experienced, took out her anger on who had made it all stop. "Expelliarmus," she shouted. It knocked Harry right off his feet.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Harry did I hurt you. You really had no right to do that to my poor Draco though, I mean, how dare you pull us apart!" Hermione had just gone from sorry to pissed in 3.2 seconds.  
  
Harry was quite confused by this time, but Ron had regained his composer enough to pose a question, "Did you just call him your poor Draco! Why would you call him anything but Malfoy, and even then you would only say it with uttermost hatred in your voice."  
  
"Shut up Ron, Draco is the sweetest and most wonderful boy I have ever know, and I won't take any shit from you about him," replied Hermione.  
  
Harry had just regained his voice after the shock of being thrown down by Hermione and said, "I take it Dumbledore couldn't find a cure then."  
  
Draco had gotten to his feet and had placed his hand in Hermione, "Nope, not that I mind of course, now I get to spend my time with this sweet angel."  
  
Ron looked rather sick at this and said, "I'm starving, all of this emotional trauma worked up my appetite." 'Oh Honestly Ron, taking a nap would work up your appetite," said Hermione, and all four of the walked to the Great Hall laughing.  
  
Draco had only two thoughts running threw his mind. The first being, 'God she's beautiful when she laughs', and the second being a thought completely independent of the love spell he was under. This thought was 'Why can't I have friends like these, and a life like Potters got?' This thought however was completely banished from his mind however, when he herd Hermione say his name and he realized he had drifted behind them.  
  
  
  
(A/N) So, what did you think? Thanks to lilja and Nahima Tala for your reviews. 


	3. Table Talkings

As they went to enter the Great Hall, Draco and Hermione were separated by Harry and Ron. They begrudgingly agreed when they were reminded of how the Slytherins and Gryffindors would react. After one more lingering look, Draco left Hermione and brushed past Harry into the great hall.  
  
"Oh my poor Drackie," screeched Pansy while putting her hand on his knee. "Having to be near that horrid mudblood, let alone being forced to kiss her against your will." Draco flinched at the word mudblood; he couldn't believe that he had ever used that word to hurt his Hermione. Luckily Pansy took the flinch as disgust and continued to talk in her oh so annoying voice. Pansy, although she still resembled a pug had grown curves that even Brittany Spears would be jealous of. It was sad really, she was the most attractive girl in Slytherin, and probably the slutest girl in the whole school.  
  
"Look Pansy, Dumbledore couldn't do anything about the love potion so, I'm stuck with Hermione and until this dam potion wears off, I'm in love with her and you better not insult her if you know what's good for you, I can't control my actions right now, and the things your saying are really pissing me off," whispered Draco in a menacing way.  
  
Pansy quickly took her hand away, and then turned and started flirting with Crabbe. Draco had heard that tone before, and knew that it would be Crabbe in her bed tonight. He felt pity for Crabbe, who was just as big and stupid as he had always been.  
  
**** Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table  
  
"So, what did Dumbledore say Mione?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, first he gave us this horrible pink potion so that we could be apart for the lessons we don't have together, and then he started talking about sleeping arrangements."  
  
"What do you mean 'sleeping arrangements'?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, we'll have to sleep together of course." At this Ron, who had been gulping down his pumpkin juice, did one of those things where you sort of spit it out while doing a double take and end up with a little bit of it up your noise. "Not like that Ron, we'll just being staying in some room that Dumbledore thought of," said Hermione while laughing at the mess that Ron had made of his robes.  
  
"This is terrible Mione; we'll never get to see you with out that stupid git hanging around. He is not a stupid git Harry, he's the love of my life and you're all just so insensitive," Hermione was close to tears as she said this. Ron and Harry sensed some major pms going on.  
  
"What's wrong Mione?" Ginny had just come up to the table, but most of the other Gryffindors had already eaten. Harry and Ron filled Ginny in on every thing that had happened while Hermione regained her composure. Ginny had also become quite beauty and was the most sot after girl in the fifth year. She had shoulder length red hair and had learned how to do her makeup so well that at times you thought that she looked like some sort of goddess.  
  
"Well, that's not so bad," replied Ginny to the story she had just heard.  
  
"Not so bad, not so bad! Were you not listening to a word we said? She thinks she's in love with, with Malfoy," said Ron as he began to turn red with rage.  
  
"Oh come on, he may be Malfoy but he is with out a doubt the hottest guy in all of Hogwarts!" replied Ginny.  
  
"Hey!" said Harry.  
  
"Whoops, I mean the hottest guy in Hogwarts except for Harry, oh and your cute too I guess Ron." Harry and Ginny had begun to go out the summer after Harry's fourth year, once he had gotten Cho out of his system. Ron had begun to look sick again and actually pushed his plate away form him.  
  
"Oh come on Ron, you can't deny the truth," laughed Ginny.  
  
"But I can try can't I and Damn it, I will deny the truth if it has the ability to make my appetite go away," replied Ron with a look of determination on his face.  
  
"He's got you there Gin, not much can take away Ron's appetite," said Harry. Ginny smacked him lightly on the back of his head and then gave him a quick kiss . "Well, I've got to go; Snape gave us loads of potions homework for tonight." Said Ginny, and then she ran off.  
  
"Snape, hey what happened to him, he never came out of Dumbledore's office?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, Dumbledore wanted to talk to him after we left," replied Hermione.  
  
"Maybe he got sacked," said Ron with an evil glint in his eye, and the sort of grin Fred and George would get after thinking up a new trick to play on some poor innocent victim. 


	4. Lovers Room

As the teenagers were laughing, Neville had come up to the table. But not before he had tripped over a third years bag and fell on his face. His face turned bright red as all of the students left in the Great Hall broke out in laughter. All of the students except for Draco of course, because he was far too busy musing about Hermione to notice what was going on around him. Pansy could have been giving him a lap dance and he wouldn't even have slightly noticed.  
  
"HermioneImsosorryaboutpotionsclassinevermeantforittohappenpleaseforgiveme," stuttered Neville all in one breath.  
  
"What? I couldn't understand a word of what you just said," said  
  
Hermione.  
  
"I said, Hermione I'm so sorry about potions class, I never meant for it to happen, please forgive me."  
  
"Don't worry about it Neville, I'm not upset at all!" replied Hermione.  
  
"Ya, she couldn't be happier with Malfoy, she's practically giddy about it," said Harry.  
  
"A-are you sure Mione? I had thought you'd be ready to use some horrible curse on me."  
  
"Don't worry about it Neville, this is the best thing that could possibly be happening to me. I have found my soul mate, and isn't he wonderful."  
  
"Malfoy wonderful?" now it was Harry's turn to look sick.  
  
"Oh but he is wonderful, he really is. Just that face, those eyes, that hair, that body and that deep sensitive soul he has, what a man."  
  
"Sensitive!" both Ron and Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Hermione, this is the same 'man' that has not only made fun of and threatened us for six years, but is also the one who calls you mudblood on a regular bases," explained Ron, as if this would change her mind about Draco being wonderful.  
  
"Oh Ron, I know he didn't really mean it, he was just putting on an act. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go see my darling Draco, I'm sure he'll fallow me out of the Hall." She had left three very stunned boys in her wake. Hermione must have been much better at divination then she thought, because her prediction came true, as soon as he saw her leaving the hall, Draco got up and followed. They went up to the library to do homework until 8:00 rolled around. Of course, they weren't only studying up in the library; they had found a secluded table at the very back of the library, and so they were kissing at the same time. They had even got a huge make out session going, but had to stop when there moans got far to loud and had begun to draw suspicion. Although she was under the love spell, Hermione was still pretty much the same. She had insisted that they leave early to meet Dumbledore. It seemed Dumbledore had expected this, and was all ready there with Snape and McGonagall.  
  
"What are we doing here professor?" asked Hermione.  
  
"First I will show you in, and then I will explain everything. The password is soul mates, it was thought up by the last residents of this room," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Last residents Professor?" questioned Draco.  
  
"Yes, it's all part of the story." The statue of Wilfrem the Right sprang to the side, reveling a door. Inside there was a beautiful room. It was painted a deep blue colour, and the pattern on the wall made it look as if it was not a wall, but crushed velvet. There was a long leather couch and a leather chair (A/N those really nice puffy ones.)which were a cream colour. There were two desks made of mahogany and a bookshelf packed full of all sorts of interesting books. The carpet was the same deep blue as the walls, and there was a fireplace with a white mantle. There were two doors leading to separate rooms, and an another door on the other side of the room. They sat on the large couch as Dumbledore began to speak.  
  
"You are not the first two to fall victim to the loveri potion; the last two were also placed in this room. The door on your right leads to the bathroom, while the doors on your left lead to your rooms. This is your common room."  
  
"What happened to the other two Professors?" asked Draco.  
  
"They got married and started a family. Of course, that had nothing to do with the potion. It just helped them realize there true feelings. Once the potion had worn off, they remained deeply in love. They did not have the rivalry or history that you two do though; they were even in the same house. They went quite best friend, but had never really been cold to each other," answered Dumbledore.  
  
"When did they take the potion?" asked Draco.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, it was in the beginning of their fourth year," replied Dumbledore.  
  
"Are they still together?" asked Draco as if he was worried that he and Hermione might be separated in the future.  
  
"I'd like to think that they still are, but sadly circumstances took them away from this physical plain and their baby."  
  
"That is so sad," said Hermione, "but what are their names, I mean who were they?"  
  
  
  
(A/N) mwhahaha, cliffhanger. Please keep reviewing. I hope you like my little story so far. 


	5. Jame's and Lily's Room

(A/N) Thanks to my reviewers, you guessed it dianaanne.  
  
"That is so sad," said Hermione, "but what are their names, I mean who were they?"  
  
"I do believe you will be quite familiar with their names. They are James and Lily Potter. I think they might have even left a dew of there books with some sort of message in them for you," replied Dumbledore. Hermione took this as quite a shock.  
  
"You mean to tell me, that this is the room where Harry's parents fell in love!" said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I do."  
  
"Wow, I've got to tell Harry, can I bring him here professor?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I suppose that it would be cruel not to, but please wait until tomorrow. That way you can explore your new rooms in peace." At the mention of rooms and being left alone Draco got a lustful glint in his eye.  
  
"Be warned," spoke McGonagall, "There are charms still in place on the room, and if you partake in any activity but kissing, alarms will go off and I, professor Snape or professor Dumbledore will be here in an instant. Although for the life of me, I don't understand why kissing is aloud at all."  
  
"We shall leave you to see your rooms now, and I shall inform the school of your predicament tomorrow morning along with your teachers," said Dumbledore. Then he, Snape and McGonagall turned and left. They decided to look at their bathroom first. I had a large golden bathtub, much like the one in the perfects bathroom, just with fewer facets. It also had a shower stall, but the knob did not just turn to hot and cold, it seemed to have some of the settings that the bathtub did. (A/N- you can use your imagination for what comes out of the settings, because I have no clue.) There was of course, a sink and toilet. The walls were a tiled in the colours red and green, while the tiles on the floor were silver and gold.  
  
"Looks like Dumbledore was busy painting our rooms to mach our houses," commented Hermione.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well, James and Lily were both in Gryffindor, but the bathroom in now in both Gryffindor and Slytherin colours," replied Hermione. They then went to see their rooms. Hermione's door was red with a gold sun on it, and Draco's was green with a silver moon on it. Upon entering they found their rooms painted in their house colours. Each room had a King sized bed with what looked like silk sheets, and a large wooden dresser. Their things had been brought in for them, and Crookshanks was even sitting in his own little cat bed in Hermione's room.  
  
"Wow, Dumbledore really went all out didn't he," Draco said as he came up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. They shared a kiss and then got ready for bed.  
  
  
  
(A/N) I know this chapter end really corny, but oh well. Keep reviewing. 


	6. Talking to James and Lily

(A/N) James and Lily's Font will look like this; Hermione's will look like this.  
  
The next morning, although Hermione was up at her usual time, they were both late for breakfast. Hermione had remembered what Dumbledore had said about the books, and how they may have left messages. She had been caught up in readying an interesting book on love potions, went all words just cut off. Remembering Riddle's diary in their second year, she got out a pen and started to write on the blank space. Is anybody there? Yes. Who? James Potter and Lily Evens (A/N- I don't think I spelled Evens right, is that even her last name?)  
  
How is it that you can write back to me?  
  
We have preserved our love in this book, have you fallen under the same predicament?  
  
I have been given the Loveri potion if that is what you mean.  
  
Yes, we are glad that we were given the potion, and although it is slowly wearing off, our feelings remain true.  
  
So this book works on the same sort of principal as the marauders map then?  
  
How do you know about that map?  
  
I have used it, I am far in the future compared to you, and I'm not sure if I should be the one telling you this, but I know your son.  
  
We have a son! What is he like, are we good parents in the future?  
  
I am not the one who should be telling you this information, later today I will give him the chance to talk to you.  
  
All right. How did you come in contact with the potion?  
  
There was an accident in potions class, and Draco and I were fighting, Snape made us take the potion as punishment.  
  
Snape! You mean to tell me that his is actually aloud to be around children, let alone teach them!  
  
Yes, I suppose that is what I'm saying. Normally I would have been upset, but now I get to know Draco, and I am finding the most wonderful man in the world.  
  
Did you not know Draco well before?  
  
No, he and I were bitter enemies until a day ago. ,  
  
Ah. From hate can form the most bonding of love. Your passion will run clear and deep forevermore, perhaps be even stronger than ours is.  
  
How did you to get to be in this position, I mean who gave you the potion?  
  
Sirius saw what we couldn't, and put the potion into our drinks to prove it to us.  
  
Ah yes, I too know Sirius, that seems like something that he would have done.  
  
How do you know Sirius?  
  
I'll leave that to Harry to answer as well.  
  
Harry?  
  
Your son.  
  
Hermione looked up at the clock and could not believe what time it was, they had ten minutes to get to their first class, and Draco wasn't out of his room yet.  
  
I'm sorry but I must get to class, I'll give this book to Harry as soon as I can. Goodbye. Goodbye.  
  
And with that Hermione shut the book, out it back on the shelve and ran to wake up Draco. 


	7. Harry's Tears

Sorry about the screwups in all of my chapter's lately, they all should be fixed as soon as fanfiction.net updates them.  
  
"DRACO! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" shouted Hermione at his door. When she heard no movements she whispered an unlocking spell more powerful than alahomora, one she had personally been working on. Unlockis totalicis (A/N- yes I know it's pathetic but I couldn't think of a good word). The door swung open to revel Draco just getting dressed. All he was wearing was green boxers. He had a muscular body, the kind that's buff but not so buff that there are muscles upon muscles upon muscles. His torso was just; well there really were no words for it. (A/N- imagine it to however you think he should look.)Hermione was beginning to get naughty dirty thoughts just at the sight of it.  
  
"Well well well, I see we have been working out," commented Hermione. Draco was so startled by the sudden audience that he jumped.  
  
"My god Mione, what on earth are you doing in here. How, not that I mind of course, but what if this sets of Dumbledore's alarm. I don't fancy being caught in my boxers by Professors McGonagall and Snape."  
  
"Don't worry darling were just far enough apart that the spells probably think the door is still closed. There is no way to know if I'm even looking at you."  
  
"Yes but still."  
  
"Fine! I'll turn away."  
  
"Thank you." A few moments later Draco emerged fully dressed.  
  
"Come on, we only have a few minutes to get to our first class."  
  
"Fine fine fine, I'm coming." Even though they ran all the way, they still didn't get a chance to have breakfast. By the time Hermione got to transmogrification she was two minutes late. Now that nay not seem as such a huge deal to some people, but to Hermione it was practically a fate worse than death. Strangely enough, McGonagall was didn't even mention her absence although class had already started. She supposed that McGonagall felt sorry for her, but she had no idea why. Draco was the best person in the world, why couldn't anybody else see that.  
  
"Hey Mione, you missed the big announcement Dumbledore made. Half of the school went into shock, the other half thought it was some kind of twisted joke that Dumbledore was playing. You should have seen their faces when they all realized it was completely true," said Ron.  
  
"Why were you late anyways Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ya you two weren't you know whating all night. Were you?" asked Ron.  
  
"Of course not," replied Hermione, "I was busy reading some of the books on the book shelve, and then I had to wake Draco up. Speaking of Draco, doesn't he have just the most beautiful eyes ever? Don't you just want to stare into them for hours on end?"  
  
"No, not really the thought never even bothered to cross my mind," answered Ron. That was pretty much how the lesson went, Hermione would make a comment about Draco and Harry and Ron would make fun of her for it.  
  
"Harry," said Hermione as she pulled him of to the side. (Class had just ended.) Come by the statue of Wilfrem the Right later tonight. The password is soul mates. Don't bring Ron or anyone else, there is something that I need to show you."  
  
"Alright, I'll just tell Ron that I'm taking a bath or visiting Myrtle or something."  
  
"Good, then let's get to our next class."  
  
Once super had ended, Hermione and Draco walked back to their room. Hermione had been telling Draco about the book and who was inside it. Draco promised to disappear once Harry got there. Until then they settled in for some heavy making out. They had just broken apart for air when the door opened.  
  
"Malfoy," said Harry in an attempted to be polite.  
  
"Potter," said Draco in the same manner. Draco then walked into his room and shut the door.  
  
"So what did you want to see me for Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, here first take this." Hermione handed him the book.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There are some people who want to talk to you."  
  
"What do you mean want to talk to me? Is this some sort of rerun of Riddles Diary or something?"  
  
"It's your parents Harry, they were given the loveri potion too, and where shown there true feelings because of it."  
  
"You're serious, my p-parents, their really in here?"  
  
"Yes Harry, they haven't had you yet, but they are really looking forward to talking to you. I haven't told them anything about their death or anything. I thought that I'd leave that for you."  
  
"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me, or how long I've wanted to talk to them." As Harry left you could see the tears already starting to form on his cheeks. 


	8. Stackable Pancakes and Stuffable Waffles

That morning at breakfast Hermione couldn't have been in a better mood. She and Malfoy had shared some amazing kisses, at the tingle was still with her. She was talking animatedly to Ron, as Harry had not come down yet.  
  
"I like pancakes because there stackable, and I like waffles because they have little holes you can put stuff in. (A/N- this is not mine, this is from the show Buffy the Vampire slayer.)." Ron was quite concerned about this; he didn't think it was normal to be so cheerful first thing in the morning, especially when double potions was first.  
  
"Don't worry Ron," said Ginny, "It's just the normal babble you do when you fall in love. Everything seems to be amazing and wonderful." Ron was still having trouble grasping the concept when Harry finally appeared.  
  
"Harry your finally here, maybe you can talk some sense into them, because they aren't making any sense to me at all. What's wrong dude, you look like you didn't sleep at all."  
  
"Ya, you look terrible, maybe you should go and see Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"No, I'm fine; I just had an awful sleep. I'll tell you all about it later." He then sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"So, how did it go?"  
  
Harry almost started to tear up again. "It was wonderful Mione, We just talked and talked. I now feel like I know my parents so much better. How can I ever thank you for giving me that book?"  
  
"What else could I do with it Harry, it would have been too cruel of me to not show it to you. Besides, their your parents, all I ask is the ability to talk to them once in a while, maybe ask them some questions."  
  
"Of course, just give me a few more nights with them," Harry looked like a sad little child who just found out that his dog had died.  
  
"I wont take them away from you Harry, I'll just borrow the book some time, maybe in a few weeks or so, when you feel like you know them well enough to be separated for just a few hours."  
  
"Ok, I wonder why Dumbledore never gave me that book though."  
  
"I don't suppose that he knew about it, it would have been against the rules even then before he knew about Riddles diary." As they headed off to potions, Harry Potter, the boy that lived had finally begun to understand who he was, and got to know the parents he never got the chance to have. 


	9. Luciu's makes a vist

Potions class was unbearable for Hermione. Professor Snape refused to let her and Draco sit at the same table, let alone work together. He seemed to think that they would be distracted by each other. The truth was, that it was more distracting to be so close to him, but not be able to talk to or touch him.  
  
"What's wrong Herm?" asked Dean, "you look distracted."  
  
"I guess it's just the potion, I want to talk to him so badly not to mention kiss him slowly and passionately and,  
  
"Alright, way to much information I'm sorry that I asked!" exclaimed Dean while laughing.  
  
"Don't worry about it Dean, she's been like this since she took that stupid potion," explained Ron.  
  
"Oh?" questioned Dean.  
  
"Ya, she's been so obsessed with that stup," Ron saw Hermione's death glare and changed his tune instantly, "I mean that wonderful Malfoy boy." Dean almost died at laughter at this.  
  
"Be silent," said Snape. "10 points from Gryffindor for your out burst." As soon as potions was over they were off to care of magical creatures. Hagrid was much kinder to Hermione and Draco. He let them work together, but it was more kindness for Hermione than kindness for Draco.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, Malfoy, yer to report to Dumbledore after class. He needs to talk to ya."  
  
"Alright Hagrid, thank you for telling us," said Hermione, then she turned strait back to Draco. On their way to Dumbledore, Hermione and Draco could not figure out what awaited them, they hadn't done anything to set off the alarm, not that they hadn't wanted to of course. And they could think of nothing else that could possibly have gotten them into trouble. What they found there, nether had even considered. Waiting for them in front of the statue was Dumbledore and Lucius.  
  
"Well, well, well, I see now what Miss Perkins (A/N-I hope I spelled that right, it's Pansy if the name doesn't ring a bell) was writing to me about. What do you think you're doing with this girl?" Lucius looked like there was more he wanted to say about Hermione but didn't dare to in front of Dumbledore.  
  
"I love her father, and I don't even care what you think about her!" exclaimed Draco as he pulled Hermione close to him, as if to would protect her from Lucius's hateful words and evil glares.  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that! Dumbledore isn't there some way to break this so called spell they have been put under."  
  
"No Lucius, there is no cure for it but time. I can't promise you that they will stop loving each other even after the potion has worn off. Love is a very powerful thing and can be almost undefeatable if used properly. Look at the tragic story of Romeo and Juliet," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I didn't know you read Shakespeare professor," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, he is my of my favourite authors."  
  
"Can we please get back on to the topic of my son and this girl!" exclaimed Lucius.  
  
"As I have been telling you, there is no way to end the spell."  
  
"Then I will be forced to remove Draco from this school and place him somewhere else." At hearing this, Hermione let out a gasp and Draco held her closer.  
  
"To separate them at this stage of the potion would be to murder them. They would both pine for one another so much that it would kill them in a matter of days. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be held accountable for your son's death, now would you?" said Dumbledore in a calm matter.  
  
"No, but the second that this wears off, I will be informed and if Draco does not stop having contact with this girl then I shall remove him from Hogwarts forever." After Lucius had finished speaking he turned and left.  
  
"I don't care what you say Father, I love her, and I would chose death over being torn away from her."  
  
"We will see Draco, we will see." At that Lucius disappeared from there sight, and no one could hear his last words, "There must be some way to break this damn spell, I will have to ask the master what he knows."  
  
  
  
So, how am I doing with this story so far? Please keep reviewing. 


	10. Cry

(A/N) Ok, so the spacing problem is more or less fixed, but now hoe do I get my italics to show up? I've seen it done in other fics.  
  
(A/N-The words in italics will be in brackets for now, just until my italics start to work.)  
  
"You two don't have to worry about what he says, you are safe from anything that he would try to do to you while you are at Hogwarts, and I will try my best to protect you while you are away when the holidays roll around," said Dumbledore. None the less, Draco still held on to Hermione tightly. As the walked away from Dumbledore, they decided to go strait back to there room, and not go to their next class. They knew Dumbledore would understand, and that they could catch-up tomorrow. Hermione didn't even put up one of her "We really should go to class" fights either. She new the Draco was upset and that he needed her to be there for him.  
  
"It will be alright you know, Dumbledore will protect us as best as he can," said Hermione.  
  
"I know, but I can't bear to think of all of the things that he could do to you, and yet I can tear my mind away from the ideas. It hasn't been easy to live with Lucius for my whole life. If I wasn't everything he wanted me to be I would be punished."  
  
"Is that why you put up all of the walls around yourself? To protect yourself?"  
  
"I guess so; I've been building them up since I was little though. Every time I showed any emotion, he would hurt me and my mother," at this, the tears began to flow freely down his cheeks.  
  
{A/N-cue lights and music. *LOL* just kidding. But seriously, if you don't already know, this song belongs to Mandy Moore, and is not in any way mine.}  
  
(I'll always remember, it was late afternoon, it lasted forever and ended too soon, you were all by yourself staring up at a dark gray sky. I was changed.)  
  
Hermione held Draco to her. Nothing else, just a warm and affectionate hug.  
  
(In places no one would find all your feelings so deep in side. It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes. The moment I saw you cry.)  
  
"This position feels so good inside," said Draco through his tears.  
  
"Haven't you ever been hugged or held before?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No," replied Draco.  
  
(It was late in September, and I'd seen you before. You were always the cold one, but I was never that sure. You were all by my self staring up at a dark gray sky, I was changed.)  
  
"It's not that my m mother doesn't l love me, it's just that any sign of emotion in m my family is punishable by my father."  
  
(In places no one would find all your feelings so deep in side. It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes. The moment I saw you cry.)  
  
"The things, the beatings, all of the pain he caused my mother and I. I learned not to cry, not to do anything to upset him. A and now he wants me to be a death-eater just like him, and I'm scared Mione. I don't wasn't to serve You-Know-Who, I w want to fight for the side of good," said Draco through his tears.  
  
"You have to go to Dumbledore Draco, he can help you," Hermione said while stroking Draco's hair.  
  
"He'll never want to help me, not after all of the bad things I've done and said around this school, He probably will hand me over to Lucius, and then I'll be forced" to truly become a mini him."  
  
"Then you really don't know Dumbledore Draco, he will help you I know it."  
  
(I wanted to hold you; I wanted to make it go away. I wanted to know you; I wanted to make you everything, all right.)  
  
Inside Hermione's heart was breaking. How could anyone have been so cruel to her precious angel? And how could she have possibly hated him so much for the last six years? She was glad to be the first girl to bring true love to his dark and lonely life. She just wished it hadn't taken them six years to discover each others person hidden deep inside.  
  
(I'll always remember. It was late afternoon.In places no one would find.)  
  
They stayed like that for the next few hours, Draco pouring his heart out, and Hermione comforting him. All those years of holding back the tears had finally come to an end. And to Draco, it felt like a warm blanket of relief to not have to hide is true self from at lest one person in the world any more. (A/N- did that make any sense? If I didn't then I think that you know what I was trying to say)  
  
(In places no one would find all your feelings so deep in side. It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes. The moment I saw you cry.)  
  
(A/N) So what did you think? Please keep reviewing. 


	11. Dinner and Dobby

"Draco, Draco, wake up, we will is super if we don't leave soon," said Hermione in a whisper just loud enough for Draco to hear. They had fallen asleep on the couch, and had missed all of there classes left for that day. Luckily for Hermione, being the student that she was, she was almost a week ahead of herself homework wise. The fire place had been lighted for them, and for once Hermione was glad for the House elves, It would have been incredibly cold in the room if not for that fire.  
  
"Just five more minutes Lucinda," murmured Draco.  
  
"Lucinda?" asked Hermione in a slightly jealous voice. It seemed that jealousy was one of the effects of the potion; at least it was for her. "Who is this 'Lucinda' person Draco?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Hermione, Lucinda is my personal house elf at home," explained Draco. At the mention of house elves, Hermione's brow furrowed slightly. "Oh, don't worry, I treat her very well," Draco was quick to explain, he knew how Hermione had felt about the so called "Enslavement" of house elves, "She is the only one, besides my mother who gives a dam about me, besides you. And at home she was the one who took care of me when my mother was unable to; you know with the whole no emotions rule."  
  
"Oh, well, that's okay then."  
  
"How about we just send up for some food from the kitchens? That way we can eat together for once, and not at separate tables," Draco suggested.  
  
"That sounds wonderful Draco." Draco went over to the fire place and sprinkled some bright blue powder into it. He then placed his request.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Hermione. She had seen the kind of magic that could send someone's face trough the fire but never anything that acted like a phone.  
  
"Telic powder, it lets the who ever you need to talk to hear you. The food should be up shortly." Until the food arrived they sat and talked about all sorts if things. It seemed that Draco had a much greater interest with the muggle world then he appeared to have.  
  
There was a knock on the door signaling that the food was there.  
  
"It's just like ordering pizza," giggled Hermione.  
  
"Ordering what?" asked a very puzzled Draco.  
  
"I'll tell you about it over dinner."  
  
"Okay then." When they opened the door they found Dobby standing there with what looked like a very heavy platter of food.  
  
"Hello Hermione Granger, how is you?" asked Dobby as he walked into the room and set the platter down. A wonderful aroma was coming from it, and reminded Hermione of just how hungry she was.  
  
"I'm fine Dobby, and how are you."  
  
"Dobby is fine, oh hello Mister Malfoy."  
  
"Hey Dobby."  
  
"Oh Dobby, I see you bought some new socks," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes I did, do you like them?"  
  
"There very nice Dobby." In truth, they were the most awful shade of Greenish-Brown Hermione had ever seen, and had bright pink poka-dots on them.  
  
"Well, Dobby must be going now, we is just cleaning up in the kitchen, and could only be spared for a few minutes. Good bye."  
  
"Good bye Dobby," they both said as the door was swinging shut. Dinner looked fabulous. There were chicken wings, slices of ham, mashed potatoes, carrots and a salad. For desert there were four large brownies. During dinner they talked and laughed. Hermione explained pizza and delivery, and Draco told jokes. It was sort of like going on a date, except for being right at home.  
  
As diner was ending, Hermione brought up the subject she had been trying to avoid talking about until now.  
  
"Draco, about something you said earlier, you have to go and see, Dumbledore. I'll come with you of course; well actually I don't have that much of a chose but to come. Or I can wait out side the door, that should be close enough."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keep on reviewing people. 


	12. The Green Eyed Monster

plain"But Mione, I told you."  
  
"No Draco I told you that he will listen, unless you want to risk becoming exactly what you fear."  
  
"Fine, I'll go but you are going to come into the office with me."  
  
"Fine! And thank you, I don't want to risk losing you."  
  
"You will never lose me, not ever." They shared a large kiss, which would have turned into something else, had there not been those blasted alarms on the room.  
  
**** The next morning.  
  
"Hermione, where were you all of yesterday. We got really worried about you," said Ron.  
  
"Draco and I spent the rest of the day in our room. His father came to visit Hogwarts, and he needed some time to get over it." Hermione had said the word father with a great amount of distain in her voice.  
  
"Oh, you guys didn't, you know?" asked Ron.  
  
"No Ron, they can't. There are charms around the whole room," said Harry.  
  
"How did you know that?" asked a very confused Ron. James and Lily had told him, but how was he supposed to say that with out explaining everything to Ron, he wanted to keep his parents to himself, if only for a little while longer.  
  
Luckily for Harry, Hermione had guessed how he had known, and covered for him. "Oh, I told you guys that ages ago. Harry just has a better memory than you do Ron. I think you have taken a buldger to the head or something, your memory gets worse and worse each day." While Ron was arguing that he had a great memory, Harry mouthed a thank you to Hermione.  
  
Draco was having a horrible time at the Slytherin table, he did not have understanding friends who didn't mind that he was in love with a sworn enemy, or that could at least except the fact that he could love at all. He figured that Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't have minded, had Pansy not gotten to them first. Pansy looked incredibly proud of her self, for writing to Lucius and seemed to think that Lucius had been able to stop the potions effects. She didn't understand the meaning of the glare Draco had given her and bounced over to sit beside him.  
  
"So, Drackie, did your father fix that awful spell and stop you and the mudblood from having to be in love. I don't know how you were able to do it, I would have been sick, or put a curse on myself or something like that. Especially with that particular mudblood." While she was saying all of this, her hand had gone down to his knee, and had started to stroke him there.  
  
"What the hell do you think that your doing?" Draco whispered menacingly.  
  
Pansy had not figured out that the potion was still in effect, and whispered, "Why, am a turning you on, do you remember how much you love me now?" She seemed to think that he was flirting with her.  
  
Unfortunately for Pansy, Hermione had been watching Draco out of the corner of her eye. The potion caused her to be more jealous than she usually would have been, and she pushed back her chair, to storm up to the Slytherin table.  
  
All eyes but Pansy's (who was still tying to seduce poor Draco) were on Hermione. Hermione didn't notice though, all she saw was Pansy's hand on Draco, on her Draco's knee. In another strange side effect of the potion, Hermione's eyes were red. Not just the teary kind of red, but her usual brown colour had become very very red. Even the Slytherins found this freighting, and didn't mess with her when she had made it all the way to Draco and Pansy.  
  
"What do you think that your doing you little slut?" asked Hermione in a dangerously calm manner.  
  
"Go away you stupid mudblood, he's not yours any more. The potion has stopped and now he loves me again." Draco looked ready to murder her. Not only for calling Hermione a mudblood several times, but also for calling him hers.  
  
Pansy still didn't notice and was happy as could be. (Which just goes to how dense she really is.)  
  
"Get your hands off of me Pansy, and don't ever touch me again," Draco practically screamed.  
  
"I don't understand, Drackie, why are you siding with that mudblood."  
  
"Then let me put it into the Clifford notes version for you. He hates your guts, and your little plan with Lucius ripping us apart didn't work, there is no cure of this so called potion, and after it's worn off there's no cure for true love," screamed Hermione, practically in hysterics by now.  
  
"Stay away from me Pansy, and never ever call Hermione mudblood again. If I ever find out you did, then I promise you will pay. I know many curses."  
  
Pansy finally got the message and then understood Draco's threat. As she shrank away in fear, Hermione leaned down and whispered evilly into her ear, "And if you ever write to Lucius again, well I'm not the smartest witch in the sixth year for nothing. I will personally see to putting curses galore on you. I know some extremely advanced ones that you won't be able to completely get rid of until you graduate."  
  
Pansy let out a little shrike and ran from the Great Hall as fast as she could.  
  
(A/N) Thank you to all of my reviewers. Please don't stop reviewing though. One can never have too many reviews. 


	13. Dumbledore's Wisdom

There was complete silence in the hall, then every one burst out in laughter, it seemed that even the Slytherins seemed to think that Pansy had gotten what she deserved. Draco offered Hermione his arm, and they walked out of the great hall together. They had an appointment with Dumbledore.  
  
"Do you want me to come in with you? You know, for moral support?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, if Dumbledore will let you come in that is," replied Draco. They walked the rest of the way in silence. "I'm scared Mione, what if he just laughs at me, what if he doesn't care, what if he sends me off to the Dementors?" Draco looked like he was going through a mini breakdown, every horrible thing that he had ever done or said was flashing threw his mind.  
  
"Shh, sweetie, everything will be fine. Knowing Dumbledore, he probably already knows what were coming to talk to him about." It wasn't easy, but Hermione managed to calm Draco down just in time. They had reached the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office. There was a green chair outside of the door into the office, and Hermione took this to mean that she was not supposed to come in. After a long kiss, Hermione finally was able to push Draco into the room. She then took a set on the chair, which was a lot more comfortable then it looked. It seemed that Dumbledore's office had been sound proofed, and she could hear nothing. Luckily, she and Draco were close enough to each other that their thoughts were not totally devoted to one another. Hermione had just been wishing that she had brought homework along, when the door opened and Dumbledore stepped out.  
  
"You may go into him Miss Granger. I will return in a few minutes."  
  
"Draco," said Hermione.  
  
"Hey," said Draco.  
  
"What's wrong, you look ready to cry." Draco started to rub his eyes.  
  
"It's nothing really."  
  
"You don't have to play brave and strong for me Draco, I can tell something's wrong, so spill." Hermione took a seat beside him, and Draco began to talk.  
  
"It seems that Lucius is trying to find some way to break the spell on his own. Dumbledore found out that he's, he's locked up my mother."  
  
"What!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore says he's trying to set a trap, and that if I got to her I will be captured and they will try and do things to make me stop loving you. But I don't want to stop; I want to spend the rest of my life with you." "I don't want him to separate us earthier. I knew your father was a horrible man, but I never thought that he would do something this horrible to you, or her."  
  
"The funny thing is, before You-Know-Who started to take over our world, he really loved my mother. He wasn't the greatest man in the world, but he did love her with his heart and soul. Now You-Know-Who has taken her place, and it makes me sick. Promise me that no matter what, you won't let me become like him, all hard and cold, with a heart as cold as You-Know-Who's."  
  
"I promise Draco; never will I let you forget how to love." Hermione took the time while Draco was thinking to him self to look around the room. Some of the portraits were asleep, and the others were missing from there places. There was a large golden book on the desk, one she instantly recognized from the library. It was a book of old prophesies, and she made a mental note of the page number (208). By this time, Dumbledore had crept back into the room.  
  
"I see you have discussed everything I have learned about Draco's mother," he said.  
  
"Yes, but what about Draco. What will he do now?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I will help to keep him fro becoming a death eater, and he will spend the Christmas holiday here at Hogwarts. Hopefully by summer, there will be some drastic changes."  
  
"I guess that we will go now," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, and be sure to keep him safe Miss Granger, you two will need each other more than any of us know. Never let anything come in-between your love for each other."  
  
"Yes Professor," said Hermione as she and Draco walked out of the room.  
  
"I only hope that they are strong enough to face what is coming for them," said Dumbledore once Hermione and Draco had left. "They will need to be, if there is to be any hope for our world. The four champions must rain." Dumbledore then went back to his book.  
  
Keep reviewing. 


	14. Shower Concert

(A/N) I'm sorry I haven't been updating often, but I was extremely busy doing this like homework. The song in this chapter is Sk8ter Boy by Avril Lavigne, and if I didn't get the words right I'm sorry. I want even listing to the song when I wrote this, so I guessed at all of the parts I couldn't quite remember from hearing it on the radio.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Draco woke up earlier than Hermione, and so he got the shower first. By the time Hermione got up, he was so engrossed in his shower he didn't here her moving around in the room. This is why he began to sing.  
  
"He was a boy, She was a girl can not make it anymore obvious, he was a punk, she did ballet, what more can I say. He wanted her, shed never tell that secretly she wanted him as well. And all of her friends stuck up their nose and they had a problem with his baggy clothes." Now Draco was belting these lyrics out at the top of his lungs.  
  
Even then, it took Hermione a few seconds to register what she was hearing. She crept closer to the door.  
  
"He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy, He wasn't good enough for her, She had a pretty face but her head was up in space she needed to come back down to earth."  
  
Hermione wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or not, that was a muggle song by Avril Laviene wasn't it? What was Draco doing singing it, how had he even heard it before. She greatly doubted that the great Draco Malfoy listened to muggle music.  
  
"Five years from now, she sits at home; feeding the baby she's all alone. She turns on TV and guess who she sees, skater boy rocking up mtv."  
  
By this time Hermione was rolling with laughter. Although Draco had a nice voice, the mere thought of him singing sk8ter boy was too funny to stop from laughing long.  
  
"She calls up her friends, they already know, and they've all got tickets too see the show, she tags along and stands in the crowd, looks up at the man that she turned down. He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy, He wasn't good enough for her, Now he's a super star living on his guitar does your pretty face see what he's worth."  
  
Once Hermione controlled her laughter she burst into the bathroom and joined him in signing.  
  
"Sorry girl but you missed out, well tough luck that boys mine now, we are more than just good friends this is how the story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be, he is more than meets the eye I see the soul that is inside."  
  
Hermione had a very nice voice.  
  
"He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl, could not make it anymore obvious, we are in love, haven't you heard how we rock each others world.  
  
Anyone just passing by would have thought that the two sounded very good together. It took Draco a while to come out of his daze and realize that there was someone else in the bathroom with him. Let alone singing along with him. When he did realize who it was, he was in absolute shock. This didn't seem at all like a thing that Hermione would do, coming in to a bathroom while there was a boy in the shower. After thinking that though, Draco franticly began to search for a towel. When he found one, he pulled it in to the shower and it got soaked. He pulled back the shower curtain, dripping wet and soaking the floor because of the wet towel wrapped around his waist. At seeing this, Hermione burst into another round of giggles.  
  
"Oh, you think I look funny do you?" asked Draco with an evil glint in his eye. Before she could react he pulled her in to the shower stall too. (He had not turned off the water yet.) With in a matter minutes, Hermione was completely soaked as well. Her clothes had gotten very heavy and were dripping water all over the place. She looked rather like a drowned rat. Now it was Draco's turn to laugh. It was contagious and soon Hermione was laughing too. It was an exhalent beginning to a perfect weekend.  
  
  
  
  
  
Keep on reviewing. 


	15. An Invitation

I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter written, I have been very busy and had absolutely no time. Here it is though.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon Halloween had rolled around, and to mark this one, Dumbledore decided to have a dance. Much like the Yule ball that they now held every Christmas, the Halloween ball would be a fest and a dance. The only difference was that every one was allowed to attend the Halloween ball, and that costumes were mandatory. You could dress to match your date, or you could dress up entirely on your own. Hermione spent hours trying to decide what they should go as; she didn't trust Draco to do it. She wanted something romantic, something that would help to prove their love to the world. Keep in mind that this was the love potion talking. Speaking of the loveri potion, it seemed to be wearing off a little bit. They could take a few more steps away from each other. Their feelings for each other had not begun to lessen with the potion tough. Hermione had gotten a brainstorm. She thought back to a movie that she had seen during the summer. It was called Moulin Rouge. The couple in that movie had had a forbidden love; much like Draco and hers love. But which dress to pick, there were so many, and it couldn't be too slutty. This was a school dance. And how to convince Draco? Hopefully he would go along with which ever outfit she made him wear. Hopefully they could find something in Hogsmead (I hope I spelled that right!); the first trip was coming up next week. Hermione had finally decided on wearing the red dress from the elephant love song. That meant Draco would only have to wear a suit. The black jacket with white shirt. Now to find Draco, and convince him to go as this. Actually, he hadn't asked her to the dance yet. But he would never ask anyone else, would he. It seemed that paranoia was another side effect of the potion. She was now quite certain that Draco had seemed a little to close to Pansy today at breakfast. Just as Hermione was beginning to plan Pansy's murder, an owl flew into the room. It dropped a pure white envelope in front of her. Pure white except for the rose on the front, lined in gold and looking extremely real. She carefully picked the package up as if afraid that it would crumbly into a million pieces at the touch, it looked so delicate. As she lifted the flap, soft and beautiful music came out. It sounded like Green Sleeves, which was one of Hermione's favourite classical songs. A few seconds after the music had started a deep velvety voice that she immediately recognized as Draco's started to speak.  
  
"I. Draco Malfoy pleads that you, the beautiful Hermione Granger will attend the Halloween ball with me."  
  
The envelope then closed itself and became the rose on the front. (If that wasn't a good explanation, then here's a better one, the envelope shut, and began to change, it shaped it's self into the rose that decorated the front. The rose became bigger, leaving a life sized real rose.) At this Hermione burst into tears. It was just so beautiful. How could she ever have doubted that Draco would take her too the ball. She ran into Draco's room, and hugged him tightly, tears still poring down her face.  
  
This all caught Draco rather off guard, and he awkwardly hugged Hermione back, still not sure why she was crying.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" asked Draco.  
  
"I got your letter," replied Hermione through her tears.  
  
"Then why are you crying? Don't you want too go with me?" Draco had begun to wonder if he had done it wrong, maybe he should have asked her himself earlier.  
  
"Of course I want to go with you stupid," Hermione laughed through her tears. He had sounded so insecure when he asked the, it was just so cute. "It was just such a beautiful way to ask, and I had been angry just before thinking that you weren't going to ask me, but had asked Pansy instead and I'm sorry that I ever doubted you." Hermione sat back, and whipped the rest of her tears from her eyes. Then she began to kiss Draco. The kiss was full of such passion, that for a brief second, Draco thought that it couldn't be meant for him, he had never felt such love before. This was odd, because the potion they had been placed under was supposed to cause her to love him as much as she could, but she seemed to have found even more love for him. It was a little overwhelming. But Draco's brain shut down as her kiss deepened, and he started to kiss her back with the same kind of passion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keep on reviewing! 


	16. Costumes

It was the first Hogsmead trip of the year. Hermione and Draco were going to get their costumes first thing. It had taken a few puppy eyes and stuck out lips on Hermione part before Draco completely agreed. Once she told him what the movie was about, and who the characters were, being a teenaged boy he was a little more agreeable to the whole idea. They were going to try Madame Greenwich's dress for all occasions first. It was a new store in Hogsmead and would hopefully have at lest something that they could use. When they opened the door, the bells up top didn't not jingle like they normally would in a store; instead they began to clang loudly, causing Hermione to jump.  
  
There was a loud thump from the back of the store and a rough voice called "I'll be right there." Draco and Hermione then looked around the store, it was a lot larger then it looked from the outside. There were racks upon racks upon racks of clothing. Before they could get a good look at any of it though, the door that lead to the back flew open and a women stepped out. She was old, but it seemed that she had been very beautiful in her day. Her white hair was pulled up into a bun, and she wore fluidly silver robes.  
  
"Ahh, you must be two of the visiting students from Hogwarts. Sorry about the bells, some times it's hard to hear people coming into the store from the back. Now, what can I do for you?" She spoke with a voice that commanded attention, much like McGonagall's voice.  
  
"Were looking for Halloween costumes," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh wonderful, we have a large selection of those, did you have anything in particular in mind?" asked Madam Greenwich. As Hermione and Madam Greenwich talked about the type of clothes they would need, Draco began to wonder around the shop. There were so many different colours and fabrics it was almost blinding. Hermione hadn't really explained what she would be wearing; only what he was going to be. Not for the first time Draco wished that he new more about the muggle world, movies especially.  
  
He was knocked out of his thoughts by Madam Greenwich calling him. "Now young man, if you'll just go through that door and try this on," it seemed that Hermione was already changing.  
  
When Draco re appeared all dressed up, Hermione was already there. The sight of her took his breath away. The red dress was skin tight on her top, and flared on the bottom half. He had not expecting just how she would look, with her make-up so perfectly done and her hair like that. Madam Greenwich was explaining the make-up spell to Hermione when she noticed Draco.  
  
"Oh Draco you look perfect, except for your hair. It's to gelled back, but we can fix that on the night of the dance," exclaimed Hermione upon inspecting him.  
  
They quickly changed back into there normal clothes and paid for their costumes. Then they went to explore the rest of Hogsmead.  
  
(A/N) Ok, this was a short chapter, but I'm still pretty busy. Keep on Reviewing! 


	17. The Weasley Twins

A/N- Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I had a huge writers block. Then I was so busy because of Christmas. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it.  
  
  
  
While walking down the street, Hermione saw the store that she had been looking for. A bright fuchsia building with golden lettering that said Weasly's Wizarding Weezes. (A/N- please tell me if I spelled that right or wrong.)  
  
"Come on Draco, were going in here." Draco was confused at first, but he went along any way.  
  
The bell on this door also did a very strange thing; it didn't clang, but it began as a soft tinkling, that got louder every second. It was almost about to deafen them when George appeared. He waved and then shut off the bell.  
  
"Hey Mione. Hey, wait a second," George had just realized that Draco was standing there. "What the hell are you doing with him Mione?" He was looking at Draco with an expression of obvious loathing. Draco's expression was much the same.  
  
"Don't you look at him like that George Weasley, he is my true love, and I won't have you insulting him." Hermione was outraged.  
  
"But why would you go and fall in love with the ferret. He's been making your live living hell for the last six years?"  
  
It was Draco's turn to be outraged. He probably would have jumped on George and started to beat him to a pulp, but now it was two against one, and the Weasley twins were strong. Fred had just come from the back room.  
  
"What's with all of the shouting then?" he asked good naturedly, until he saw Draco. "Malfoy!" Fred's face had gone dark and he was red.  
  
"Wait you two, if you kill him, I will use every single curse I know on both of you twice." Hermione was about to panic, she didn't like the looks on there faces. "A potion exploded in class, we had to try it, and it made us realize that we were soul mates." Fred and George snickered at that. "Think of it as one big joke on all of Hogwarts."  
  
That got Fred and George's attention." She's right Fred, it's brilliant. Two sworn enemies actually in love, oh I wish I could have seen every ones faces."  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. They weren't going to murder each other after all. Fred and George gave them the grand tour of the store, showing them all of their newest inventions. (I don't have enough of an imagination to think of all the things they could possibly create right now, maybe later though) They offered some samples with a look of pure innocence. Hermione however, knew better after witnessing Neville's transformation into a canary in her fourth year. After she refused the twins offered Draco some, but not before sharing an evil grin.  
  
Draco was honored that they would ask him; he had not really been paying attention to Hermione's answer. He thought that it was wonderful that the twins had been able to forget some of the horrible things he had done and accepted him, for Hermione's sake. He was about to take a round candy wrapped in a sparkling blue wrapper when Hermione stopped him. Then he noticed the twin's facial expressions. He dropped the candy and the twins burst out laughing. They were silent, however by a look from Hermione that was so stern it would have made Molly Wesley's looks seem like cuddly bunnies.  
  
"How could you two even think of doing such a thing?" Hermione scolded."  
  
"Aw come on Mione, we were just having a little bit of fun. We weren't going to hurt him or anything," Fred explained.  
  
"I don't care Fred Weasley, you will apologize right now." The look on Hermione's face was enough for the twins. They scrambled over to Draco to apologize.  
  
Mean while, Draco had gone quite pale. He had finally realized what they had tried to do to him. He too had heard of the Canary cream insistent.  
  
"Sorry Malfoy," said Fred.  
  
"We shouldn't have done that," said George. Fake ashamedness was written all over their faces. Hermione gave an exasperated sigh at that. She had seen their little acts in her time at the burrow. But she knew that this was as good of an apology she was going to get out of them.  
  
Draco had bent down to pick up the dropped candy and while holding it as far away from his body as he could asked, "What does it do?"  
  
"Oh it's brilliant," exclaimed George.  
  
"It's one of our newest inventions," exclaimed Fred.  
  
"It's just like that muggle candy bubble gum (A/N-I forget if they know what bubblegum is, so lets just pretend that they don't.) except that as you chew it your skin changes different colours. Once the person realizes what's going on and spits it out, their skin will stay the colour it last turned for no less then six hours," explained George with a great amount of glee in his voice. (A/N-see, I told you that my imagination isn't working too well today.)  
  
"And there are no normal colours either. Only colours like neon green and foresting pink will some out of this gum. And we have a new gum in the making. It cements your whole mouth closed for three hours. You can't even talk. The solvent we will sell also, but it will leave your teeth such a bright green your whole mouth will glow." Fred was like a small child on Christmas morning, so excited about all of his new toys.  
  
"Yes," said George, were hoping that some brave new trouble maker will find some way to make Snape have some. Maybe the entire staff." "Were even trying to get the solvent in more than one colour. What fun it would be to have a whole school full of glowey-mouthed teachers." Fred and George bent their heads together and shared a daydream.  
  
Hermione laughed and then noticed the time. "Oh, we've been in here for nearly an hour. We have more shops to visit. Bye Fred, bye George, we'll come and see you on our next trip to Hogsmead. And with that they were out of the store.  
  
  
  
A/N- So, did ya like this one? Please keep on reviewing! 


	18. The Ball

Once the students had gotten back from Hogsmead, the fourth-years and up began to prepare for the ball. It was the same principle as the Yule ball, the first, second and third years were not allowed to attend. They would go back to their common rooms directly after the feast. Hermione and Ginny had decided to get ready together. This way they could help each other with hair and make-up. Ginny and Harry were of course going together and had chosen a more complicated theme. Ginny was a wood nymph, and Harry was a male wood nymph. Hermione was pretty sure Harry was none to happy about this. But Ginny looked gorgeous. Her dress was a tinker bell styled one. It was one of those dresses that reflects the light, and so it was green while being brown at the same time. It wasn't as tight as tinker bells dress, but clung to her curves just the same. She had green eye shadow, and other such earthy tones for make up. Hermione had done her hair so that it fell in soft waves around her face. Then it was Hermione's turn.  
  
"Oh Mione, it's gorgeous," said Ginny as she took Hermione's dress out of its bag. "You're going to be the belle of the ball. Every boy won't be able to take his eyes off of you," giggled Ginny.  
  
"And yet, theirs only one pair of eyes I want on me tonight," said Hermione in a thoughtful sort of way. Once they had finished everything they knew the boys were probably getting impatient. They tossed around the idea of making their guys wait a little longer. But then they remembered who their guys were. Draco and Harry may have killed each other by now. At that thought Hermione ran down the stairs, fallowed closely by Ginny.  
  
The scene that met them was not at all how they had expected. Draco sat on one couch, looking handsome. Harry sat on the other couch, dressed to match Ginny with pants and a shirt made of the same fabric. In his lap was the diary Hermione had found not to long ago. Hermione could see a few tear drops on the sides of his cheeks. Both boys were so well behaved, it shocked Hermione. But she figured that Draco must have figured out Harry was writing in his diary and left him alone.  
  
Draco had had time to think while sitting there. And he was beginning to have some serious doubts. If his memory of Hermione's dress was correct. He didn't want any other members of the male sex to see her. Or some of the female sex either for that matter.  
  
He knew his memory had been correct when the sight of Hermione made him catch his breath in his throat.  
  
"Wow Mione, you look great," stuttered Harry who was a little more than shocked at the way one of his best friends was looking. "Even better than our forth year Yule ball." Hermione just smiled and then stepped out of the way, reveling Ginny. Draco had to admit she look pretty good. For a Weasley that was. 'Bad Draco' he thought, 'you can't refer to Moine's friends like that anymore. It would be very very bad. Poor Draco was really trying to change his ways but it wasn't exactly easy to suddenly become nice to people you have hated for the last six years. Hermione was the one exception to that. Hermione had sat down beside him and was watching Harry and Ginny. Harry had grabbed onto a chair upon seeing Ginny, Draco was sure he'd pass out any second now. Had the chair been alive, it would have been in a great amount of pain.  
  
"Well Harry, what do you think?" asked Ginny, who was confused at his reaction. Didn't he like her dress? She had been certain that he would like it.  
  
Harry was trying to find his voice. He hadn't been there when Ginny was picking out the costumes. She had decided that it would be better if she did it herself, so once they had decided on a theme Ginny had bought the outfits in Hogsmead.  
  
"I-it's Awesome Ginny, you look so beautiful." Harry upon regaining his voice began to babble. Hermione let him go on for a few minutes before she interrupted.  
  
"Guys, we really should go down now. The feast will begin with out us if we don't," said Hermione. So Harry and Ginny walked out of the portrait. Draco grabbed Hermione's arm before she could leave to.  
  
"What is it Draco?" asked a puzzled Hermione.  
  
"I don't want to go as this anymore."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"All of those guys out there will be looking at you, in that dress." Draco knew he sounded like an insecure little boy but he didn't care. Later he would demand that his actions were a direct result of the potion, and had nothing to do with actually jealousy. Hermione believed differently though.  
  
"But Draco, it just makes us completely even. I couldn't even begin to count the girls who I've seen staring at you. Tonight especially." Sensing that he would need a little more convincing, Hermione grabbed him and brought him in for a kiss. As it deepened, Harry and Ginny came back to see what was keeping them, which lead to a slight embarrassment. But when they left the room this time, all four teenagers were talking and laughing.  
  
They met Ron outside the great hall. He was with his date Padma. There relationship had improved since the fourth year Yule ball, and they dated occasionally. They were dressed as Frankenstein and his bride.  
  
"Where have you guys been? It should be staring soon," Said Ron. The four just laughed. The halls setting arrangement had been changed. Instead of four long tables there were many smaller tables that sat anywhere from two to ten. The only ones there were the fourth years and up, the first to third years were having small parties in their own dorm rooms.  
  
The great hall looked better this year than Hermione could ever remember it being before. It was a whirl of black and orange. There was confetti raining down from the ceiling in the shapes of skeletons and pumpkins. Hagrid's usual jack-o'-lanterns were bigger and better than ever before. Some where glowing green, while others blowed out an unlimited supply of the wizarding's world equivalent to dry ice. Some flashed different colours; courtesy of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Hermione later was informed by the twins. There was a quintet of dancing skeletons as entertainment during the meal. They were very good actually. Draco took her hand and led her over to one of the tables followed by Ron, Ginny, Harry and Padma. The food operated on the same principle the Yule ball food did, just place your orders with your plates. The only difference was the names the food has. Some one came up with the idea to rename everything. For example spaghetti was now zombie brains in a nice blood sauce. The thought of that was enough to make Hermione ill.  
  
"Which idiot came up with this menu I wonder?" said Ron. "Some of the things on here are to gross sounding for words."  
  
"Ya," agreed Harry, "I makes the menu at Death day parties seem like gourmet dinners at a four star restaurant." Hermione giggled at this while the others looked confused.  
  
"I don't even want to know what that actually is," exclaimed Ginny. "Which do you think sounds the most normal?"  
  
"Probably the bat wings, those sound like chicken wings. Or maybe the bugs 'n' sausage zombie skin, it sounds like pizza to me," said Hermione while studying her menu.  
  
"Then that it is," said Draco. He said bugs 'n' sausage zombie skin to his black and orange plate and five slices of pepperoni pizza with Italian sausage appeared. (A/N-I don't know if Wizards have pizza, so let's just assume that they do.) Every one ordered the pizza, except for Padma and Ginny, who clamed the name would have made them to sick to enjoy their food. They opted for the bat wings instead.  
  
"At least they don't sound as horrible," explained Ginny.  
  
While the students were eating the skeletons took a break. In their place came the school ghosts, putting on a show for the dinners. It was a show in very good taste, nothing gory at all, unlike the menu. Some of the pieces where even comedy acts. Peeves even behaved for once. His routine with the Fat Friar was the hit of the show. As the ghosts finished up the skeletons came back on to do an interesting funk number. It was very strange to watch bones do a hip-hop to Some Body Hit The Lights by Christine Millan. (A/N- I couldn't think of a song, this one just popped into my mind. Sorry if I spelled her name wrong.) The ghosts had begun to wonder around the hall, chatting with the students. Nearly-Headless Nick decided to come up to their table.  
  
"Why Hello every one, are you having a good time?" he said.  
  
"Oh yes Nick," said Ron.  
  
"Your routine was awesome Nick," said Harry. (A/N-imagine Nick having done anything you want. I can't think of anything at this moment.  
  
"Well thank you, how are you enjoying your food."  
  
"It's nice," said Ginny. "But who came up with this menu?"  
  
"Oh, that was Peeves. It was his one condition for behaving; he wanted to make up the menu. Dumbledore agreed, although I don't know why? Then again his piece was very funny."  
  
"I should have guessed it would be Peeves," said Draco. "Only he could have thought up this list, even some of the teachers can't be that disgusting."  
  
Nick laughed at this, "You're quite right Mr. Malfoy, quite right."  
  
"Don't call me Mr. Malfoy please; it makes me feel too much like my father."  
  
"All right then, Draco."  
  
"Oh, by the way Nick," said Hermione as he was preparing to leave the table, "Happy Death day. What is it now, your 504?"  
  
"Yes, thank you for remembering Hermione."  
  
"Ya Happy death day Nick," said both Harry and Ron.  
  
"Once again thank you, but I'll leave you top finish you meal now children. Goodbye," said Nick as he turned to float away.  
  
"How did you guys know it was his 504 death day?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Simple, we were at his 500th Death day Party the Halloween of our second year," explained Hermione.  
  
"Wow, you guys got invited to a death day party!' exclaimed Padma. "The living don't get invited to a party like that very often."  
  
"What can we say, were just special," joked Ron.  
  
"Doesn't it sound odd to say Happy Death Day though," said Ginny. "It just sounds sort of wrong you know."  
  
"That's sort of what I said when we went to his party," said Ron. "I suppose we should also go and say Happy Halloween to Myrtle sometime tonight. She's the only ghost not here," said Hermione in a thoughtful sort of way.  
  
"Aw Mione, do we have to! She always makes me feel so depressed," complained Ron while shoving a piece of pizza into his mouth.  
  
"Oh really now Ron, she's not that bad. And it will just take a few minutes, half an hour at the most."  
  
"You don't mean Moaning Myrtle do you?" asked Padma. "Cause if you do then I agree with Ron, she is depressing."  
  
"That's my Mione, always thinking of others, even when their annoying moaning dead people," laughed Draco.  
  
"Is it just me, or did that sentence coming out of his mouth make anyone else sick too?" asked Ron. The whole table burst out in laughter, even Hermione, but only after she had exclaimed RON! and smacked him.  
  
They sat and talked like they were all old friends for the rest of the meal. All other differences where forgotten, and all rivalries where ignored, if only for one night.  
  
  
  
A/N- So how was that one? Keep on reviewing! 


	19. Dancing

(A/N- *sniff*, only two reviews. Maybe you'll like this chapter better.)  
  
It was seven by the time the students had finished eating, the sky had gone dark with thousands of stars shining like diamonds. The tables were moving back, to insure a larger space for dancing. A long and narrow table flowed out. When it landed all of the usual Halloween cakes/deserts and candies appeared on it. The candles dimmed. The roof became like a giant black- light, but it was only on during one quarter of the dances, making it not seem quite so tacky. Slowly couples began to get up and walk onto the dance floor. There was even a live band, a popular wizard's band called Pumpkin Seeds. An all female group who played a mixture of many kinds of music. There were some heavy metal umbers, some waltzes, some pop and a little bit of rap.  
  
Draco held out his hand for Hermione, and when she accepted it he lead her out on to the dance floor.  
  
(A/N- The song that they will be dancing to is called "If You Believe" by I'm not sure who, but it's off of the Walk to Remember Soundtrack. The lyrics will be in brackets. I am also just figuring out the lyrics while listing to the song, so if some of the words are wrong or I cant understand on of them I'm sorry.)  
  
(I close my eyes, and even when I'm sleeping I'm all right. Cause you were in my life once upon a time, I only imagined this and now your mine. Wished for you so hard, prayed that you'd find me. Baby you're here today, here to remind me.)  
  
As Draco began to spin Hermione around the dance floor she silently thanked her mother for forcing her to take dance lessons during the summer after their fifth year. Not that she had been very bad at dancing before, but Draco was a Pro. It was like he'd been taught to dance since he was five. They never hit a rough patch in their movements, every thing just flowed together.  
  
( If you believe that dreams come true there's one that's waiting there for you, cause I believed when I saw you that when you want something enough then it can't escape your love. There is nothing in the world that can not be, if you believe.)  
  
Hermione felt like she was floating, it made all of the times she had danced with Krum seem like child's play. She knew that the whole hall was staring at them, watching them. She could feel their eyes, but she didn't show it, she didn't even care. The only thing that mattered at that moment was Draco's arms around her. She never wanted this dance to end.  
  
(Every body said, that I was a fool to think that we'd connect. But I couldn't get my heart out of my head, and they just didn't see no they just couldn't ???. The feeling that you get, the places that you go.)  
  
Draco was in heaven, He had never been happier. He had some one who loved him for him, and not his name. (*cough* Pansy *cough*) He could do something good with his life, and not just become a slave for the biggest badest dark lord on the block. Hermione had been able to melt his snake's heart, and in truth he owed it all to Longbottom. Draco couldn't wait to spend his whole life with Hermione, just waking up each day knowing there was someone out there who truly cared about him. It was enough to make him forget about every threat on the horizon.  
  
(If you believe that dreams come true there's one that's waiting there for you, cause I believed when I saw you that when you want something enough then it can't escape your love. There is nothing in the world that can not be, if you believe.)  
  
The whole hall had stopped moving, and all eyes were on Draco and Hermione. Whether the eyes were giving cold, hateful glares (such as Pansy's) or curious glances (like the ones some Hufflepuffs were giving) or warm friendly looks, (Ginny Weasley thought it was all just too romantic) every one was watching them. And yet it seemed as if they didn't even notice.  
  
(Never whished for material things, never needed wind in my wings. I never whished for anything but you. I can't explain it, someone just told me; go where your heart is, you'll never be alone.)  
  
Dumbledore sat on his chair observing the scene before him. He was smiling to him self, glad that his two of his students had finally found complete happiness. Of course, he knew their happiness would not last for much longer but he hoped that it could be found again after the looming war was over. He also knew that if for some tragical reason there happiness would never come back; at least they'd have the memories.  
  
( If you believe that dreams come true there's one that's waiting there for you, cause I believed when I saw you that when you want someone enough then they can't escape your love. There is nothing in the world that can not be, if you believe.)  
  
There was however, one pair of eyes that Hermione and Draco should have been paying attention too, a pair of eyes that nobody saw.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- so, how was that chapter? Better, worse, keep on reviewing. 


	20. Lucius's First Move

A/N- Bana the Random- how do I allow for anonymous reviews?  
Lucius stood in the shadow of a particularly large jack-o-lantern, watching Draco and Hermione dance. He was completely invisible, and it wasn't because of an invisibility cloak either. He had been given a potion by his lord earlier, a dark magic potion that not only allowed him to be invisible, but no one could hear any sounds he happened to make, or feel him if he accidentally brushed past him. Inside Lucius was boiling; surely that damned potion was beginning to wear off by now. There was no way in hell his son could possibly actually have feelings for a disgusting little mudblood. And if he did, well he wouldn't when Lucius was finished with him. No Malfoy would ever marry a mudblood, not if Lucius had anything to say about it. His Lord would not be happy, if Lucius failed in breaking up his son and that, that thing he was currently dancing with. If they couldn't be separated by force, then he wouldn't use force. He'd look at it like a chess game and use all of the students as his pieces. Off Lucius went too find his first victim.  
  
The ball ended at exactly 10:30, although Hermione was sure Dumbledore was expecting them to join the parties going on in their common rooms. That was why the ball ended so early. Hermione stopped Ron and Harry before they could leave.  
  
"Are you two forgetting, were going to go say Happy Halloween to Myrtle," scolded Hermione.  
  
"Aw man, lets just do it tomorrow Mione, I'm sure she wont care," pleaded Ron.  
  
"Ya, the way she looks at me just creeps me out, one of these days she's actually going to attempt to kill me," said Harry.  
  
"Oh come on you two, she's not that bad," laughed Ginny. Both Ginny and Hermione had gone to visit Myrtle regularly last year, and the three had become friends, as odd as it seemed. Myrtles tantrums had even gone down to only one a week, (on a good week at lest) and Myrtle was an excellent source of information about many things.  
  
"Aw, does A ghost have a whittle crush on Potty?" Draco joked.  
  
"Oh do shut up Malfoy," said an extremely unhappy Harry.  
  
As they approached the door to the girls bathroom Draco stopped abruptly.  
  
"Oh no way am I going in there, no one told me it was in the girl's bathroom," shouted Draco.  
  
"Draco, sweetie, do it for me," said Hermione in her sexiest voice. Draco let out a groan; he hated it when she got him to do things. But then again, in love or not he was still a Malfoy, certain parts of his childhood training remained intact, despite his tries to remove them.  
  
"Sorry darling, but I'm not going in there!"  
  
Hermione let out an evil little grin and said "Fine," then she turned and walked in followed by Ron, Harry and Ginny.  
  
Draco was far too proud of himself for winning that battle to think about what that smirk had meant.  
  
"Hey Myrtle, Happy Halloween!" said Hermione as she walked through the door.  
  
"Hello every one, I'm so glad you came to visit me," said Myrtle as she attempted to wipe the tears from her face. It was then that Hermione noticed the bathroom had been flooded again.  
  
"What happened Myrtle?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh, Peeves was being simple horrible to me today, insulting me and such. It was horrible."  
  
"Oh Myrtle, what did I tell you about that monster?" asked Hermione, as she was about to put her plan into action.  
  
"I know, I know, I'll tell you all about it later. So Harry."  
  
Hermione began to walk don to the end of the bathroom, and as she was almost at the wall they heard a shout and a large thump.  
  
Draco had just fallen into the washroom, due to the whole can't be further away from Hermione than ect. effect of the potion.  
  
"Oy, that's dirty pool," said Draco.  
  
"So sorry sweetie, but you could have just agreed in the first place," giggled Hermione. "Myrtle may I present my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Myrtle tore her eyes away from Harry long enough to give Draco a once over.  
  
"He's cute," was all she said as she turned her eyes back to Harry. "We'll talk about him later, when he's not here."  
  
"Ew," said Ron. "Even ghosts are finding him attractive; I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
"There's a toilet right over there Weasley, so you don't make a mess in front of my girl," said Draco in a completely face innocent tone.  
  
The whole room broke out laughing.  
  
By that time only the clean up crew was left in the great hall, five Hufflepuffs, four Ravenclaws, and one Gryffindor had singed up for the much hated duty.  
  
As they finished and begun the walk back to their dorm rooms. Lucius became visible again in order to cut the lone Gryffindor.  
  
"What the, were did you come from and why are you here," said the Gryffindor in a slightly freaked out tone.  
  
"Hey what are you going to do with that do with that..." the Gryffindor said as Lucius brought out his wand.  
  
All he said was one little word, "Imperio" (A/N- did I spell that right?) Once the Gryffindor was under his complete control, Lucius began to give them his instructions.  
So how was this chapter? Can you guess which Gryffindor it is? Review please. 


	21. Horrible Eyes

Thanks to Fire Fairy who pointed out spelling mistakes in chapter 20!  
  
Starry Skies- maybe I wrote it wrong, but Myrtle doesn't dislike Harry, she has a crush on him, and wants to spend the rest of her afterlife with him.  
  
  
  
Hermione felt extremely uncomfortable at breakfast the next morning, was it just her imagination or was some one staring at her. It wasn't Draco's stare; she knew that by instinct, it also didn't belong to Harry Ron or Ginny. But every time she looked around she couldn't see any one looking at her. Was she going insane, or was this just an effect of the love potion that Dumbledore forgot to mention or, was some one really watching her. Those eyes seemed to stay on her every where she went, except the girls bathroom. She was about to lose her sanity, when she finally made it to her dorm. She quickly gave the password and ran in. In her rush to get away from those chilling eyes she didn't see Draco standing by the door.  
  
"Ouch, what's your rush Mione?" Draco complained jokingly while grabbing her into a large hug.  
  
"Oh Draco, someone's been watching me all day, following me, I just couldn't wait to get away, they've been driving me to the brink of insanity."  
  
Draco held her tight, but lines of worry began to form on his handsome features, it couldn't be his father could it. No, not even his father could possibly be stupid enough to try something right under Dumbledore's nose, could he?  
  
"Don't worry Mione, no one will hurt you or watch you anymore, I promise." Draco's voice held confidence although his heart did not. He knew from experience Lucius would not rest if he was planning something, especial if he was under You-Know-Who's orders.  
  
Of course, Draco couldn't be with her all of the time, he had recently gotten a detention from professor McGonagall that he was to attend that night. Since Hermione didn't want to tell Harry and Ron about the eyes (Some times they were so over protective, and with this they probably wouldn't leave her alone for a month or two, and that would include trips to the washroom.) This left Hermione to walk alone back to her room. Then again, the feeling of being watched seemed to have died down in the last couple of hours. Instead of this fact making Hermione feel better it made her feel more paranoid than ever. What was the owner of those evil eyes planning now?  
  
"Hey Hermione," said a voice in low, soft whisper, causing Hermione to jump. As she spun around to face her follower she grabbed for her wand, ready to cast a spell.  
  
She let out a breath of relief when she saw who it was, "My god Dean, you scared me half to death!"  
  
"Sorry Mione," he replied in the same sort of whisper. Hermione was glad to have found a fellow Gryffindor to talk to, the eyes were no where to be felt and no one was going to attack her when she was not alone.  
  
"So why are you down this way Dean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh just on my way to the kitchens for a snack," Dean said softly. Hermione's brain was to preoccupy with today's happenings to realize that not only were the kitchens in the opposite direction, but that Dean didn't know where the kitchens were. Herself, Ron and Harry were the only members of Gryffindor who knew where the kitchens were since Fred and George had left.  
  
They walked along in silence for a while, Hermione was just glad for the company. She really didn't want to be alone until Draco got back from his detention, even in the safety of her own room. Why had Draco chosen to get in trouble today, Hermione wondered. Not that she wasn't a good witch, she knew almost every spell in the book, but for once in her life she honestly had no idea what to do. Although Draco would be back in around fifteen minutes, those last few moments alone could drive her completely over the edge. So she did the only thing that seemed natural.  
  
Once they had made it to Hermione's door she turned to Dean and said, "Would you like to come in for a few minutes Dean, I could use the company until Draco comes back."  
  
"Sure," Dean said once again in the soft tone that was highly unnatural for Dean, but once again Hermione didn't notice. She never even thought for a minute that those chilling eyes could possibly have belonged to Dean.  
  
Once inside Hermione began to have doubts, maybe it was the way he kept looking at her, but she brushed off thinking it was just stress effecting her imagination.  
  
Now Dean wasn't as tall or muscular as Ron or Harry, but he wasn't a wimpy boy either. He was much stronger than Hermione, bigger too.  
  
"So Hermione," said Dean as he advanced on her, "What should we do now." He moved in for a kiss, as Hermione screamed.  
  
"It was you wasn't it, the eyes that have been watching me all day." She tried to push him off of her, but he was too heavy for her.  
  
Dean seemed to change, the soft tone in his voice turned cold and cruel, his eyes got a hard and evil glint in them. "Yes, and you never even guessed it did you Hermione, the great good brilliant witch of Gryffindor couldn't even find her attacker. Now it's too late." Dean began too laugh mechanically.  
  
"W-what are you going to do to me?" asked Hermione, she had begun to shake.  
  
"You see, it's extremely brilliant, Draco will walk in to find us here, he'll believe what he sees is true and will leave, hurt and broken. His heart will harden at the loss of his girl, and will rejoin the dark side to try and forget his pain. You will have destroyed him in every way."  
  
"What how can you, why are you doing this Dean? It's not like you to be so cruel."  
  
"It's simple Hermione; you're a very attractive woman. That dress you wore last night made me understand that it's not fair Draco should get you all to himself!" Dean bent down for another kiss, this time seceding in kissing her. Hermione tried to struggle but it was in vain. Then she finally began to understand what was going on. The way Dean was acting, of course it all made since now. He was under the influence of the imperious curse. She just had to humor him until help arrived.  
  
"Now Hermione," Dean laughed, "I know you wont cheat on Draco willingly so I'm going to help you," He then brought out his wand and got ready to cast a spell. Hermione was really wishing right now that she hadn't set her wand down on the table when she first came in.  
  
Yet there was hope for her yet, another side effect of the potion was about to show it's self. It seemed that Draco and Hermione could some how sense when the other was in trouble. That was how Draco knew that something was wrong, he was able to end his detention early by some lucky miracle and he ran all the way back to his room at top speed never stopping once to catch his breath.  
  
What he saw in side shocked him at first. It seemed like Hermione was cheating on him, but some nagging feeling deep in his heart told him to wait before leaving to wallow in depression. When he listened to what was being said he could hardly believe his ears. How could a student do something like this to a person as sweet as Hermione, especially a Gryffindor? A Slytherin maybe but never a Gryffindor, it was completely un- logical. Then he realized that it technically was a Slytherins doing, his father was behind it. Yes, the whole scene laid out before him reeked of Lucius's twisted brain. But how could it have happened, how could Lucius have gotten in to Hogwarts let alone cast a spell on a student with out some one knowing about it. Unless some one did know about it, some one named Pansy.  
  
But back to the matter at hand, how could he stop Dean. Not that Draco couldn't take him in a fair fight, but the key word in that sentence was fair. Any one working for Lucius would never fight fair. Draco could fight pretty unfair too, but he hadn't in so long he was afraid he might have begun to lose his edge.  
  
Then opportunity struck. Dean lifted his wand ready to cast a dark magic spell. Luckily Draco was faster at casting spells then Dean was.  
  
"Expelliarmus," Draco shouted. Dean was rocketed backwards where he crashed into the wall. Draco caught his wand as it shot up in the air. Draco ran over to a now crying Hermione, and tried to comfort her.  
  
"Oh Draco, it was awful," she sobbed. "What could have done that to him? The things he said, the plans he had. And what ever spell he was about to cast would have made you hate me and."  
  
"Sh, it's ok now; no one is going to hurt you again. What I'd like to know is how my father managed to do this?"  
  
"Your father?"  
  
"Yeah, he's the only one who wants us apart badly enough to do some thing like this."  
  
Hermione shuddered at Draco's words. If Lucius could pull off something like this right under there noses, what else was he capable of? At that moment Dean began to stand up, he looked angrier than Hermione had ever seen him.  
  
"You'll pay for that one; now your precious little mudblood won't live to see tomorrow."  
  
It was that moment Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall burst through the door with their wands raised. Hermione was reminded of the police men on a tv show she once saw, and had the urge to say 'this is the police, come out with your hands up.'  
  
Instead Dumbledore said "Hold it right there Dean, you don't want to do anything you'll regret." Dean just smirked and continued on his way to Hermione so Dumbledore took action by yelling "Stupefy."  
  
Snape then walked forward and poured a potion into Dean's mouth. It caused him to cough, and then it seemed to pull him into a deep sleep.  
  
"I suppose you have much to ask and talk about," commented Dumbledore. All they could do was nod. "Right then, shall we go to my office?"  
  
Hermione knew better than to start asking questions right away, but she had so many after her experience. How could this have happened? Was Dumbledore finally beginning to slip in his old age? They walked along in silence as they traveled towards his office.  
  
Once they were seated inside, Dumbledore began to talk.  
  
"I know you both must have many questions, but all I ask is you hear me out and then ask any questions I may not have answered. First, I'm sure you are wondering how Lucius managed to enter the school and perform dark magic are you not."  
  
"Yes sir," replied Draco.  
  
"Well, I'm not entirely sure of that my self, but I believe that he found spells that have not been used in centuries to sneak past all of the magical barriers that had been put in place. Those barriers have been updated. Why he chose Dean, I should think would be your next question hum."  
  
"Yes," replied Hermione.  
  
"Lucius needed some one that Hermione would trust, who better than a Gryffindor. Of course he couldn't use Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley, for Hermione knew them to well and would instantly have realized something was wrong with them, even in her distressed state." Hermione realized that was true, maybe Lucius was smarter than she had ever given him credit for.  
  
"Now comes the hardest question to answer, why was Lucius doing this? Well you probably remember how he reacted to learning you two had certain um, feelings for each other. He refused to believe that separating you two was not possible. So he found a way that may have worked, had it not been for the timely intervention of Mr. Malfoy. He planned to create a hurt so deep and full of mistrust you would be successfully spilt apart. Keep in mind this was only his first attempt, I shudder to think of what he may do once he begins to get desperate."  
  
Hermione didn't want to think about it either, what that insane man could do if he so chose to. But she did have one question left, well two actually but only one for Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir, why does Lucius want Draco and me apart so badly, I know he thinks of me as only being a second class citizen but something like this is going way too far for a pathetic reason like that."  
  
"I completely agree with you Miss Granger, but that was not his only reason. We know he is a member of the Death Eaters and would do anything to prevent Mr. Malfoy from crossing over to the other side. Up until now Mr. Malfoy had nothing on this side he felt was worth fighting for due to his childhood upbringing, I'm I correct Mr. Malfoy?" Draco just nodded. "Nothing worth fighting for that is, until he found you. I suppose this messed up some of the plans Lucius had for you. I also assume that most of your fellow Slytherins are extremely unhappy with you. They view you as a traitor and would be willing to do most anything to have you back on their side. Mr.'s Crabbe and Goyle have been wandering around as if hopelessly lost since you were affected by the loveri potion. Not that I believe they are responsible for helping Lucius into the school, no that blame falls on other members of the Slytherin house. If there are no further questions then I'll let you be on your way."  
  
Hermione and Draco got up and walked out of the office. On the way back to their room Hermione asked her final question.  
  
"Draco, what's going to happen to us now? I mean, once schools out we can't hide behind these walls. If Lucius can get to us here, he could do so much more once were away from Hogwarts." Tears were now streaming down Hermione's face. "I don't ever want to lose you Draco, but I'm so afraid. Why does Lucius want us apart so badly?"  
  
"I do believe it's because he wants to run away with you and have your children." Draco joked, trying to lighten the mood, but this just made Hermione cry harder. "I was just joking Mione don't cry. Anyways, Dumbledore will find a way to protect us; he always comes through, doesn't he." This was not entirely true of course, Dumbledore had failed too protect them this time, then again he couldn't be completely blamed for that. It was extremely hard to protect against something you had no idea was coming. His words had clamed Hermione down a little but though, and that was all that really mattered to him at that moment. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close as they walked back to their room. Once inside they sat down on the couch. Or more Draco led Hermione to the couch and practically forced her to sit down. He knew she wouldn't want to fall asleep alone in her room tonight, and he didn't want to take the risk of setting off any of the alarms in the rooms by falling asleep in there with her. So they sat on the couch, and eventually Hermione who was already completely exhausted by that days events fell asleep, her head dropping on to Draco's shoulder. Draco embraced her and then, before surrendering to sleep also he muttered one phrase, "I hate you father."  
  
Hundreds of thousands of miles away from Hogwarts sat a horrible looking man on a throne like chair. The Mans face was like that of a snake, and even the worlds best plastic surgeon could have done nothing to make him seem even slightly more human, at least, not with out around ninety five million dollars worth of supplies. It seemed to be made out of a combination of bones/skulls and large thorns. And yet, he looked extremely comfortable for he was seated on large velvet, green cushion. Lying next to the man was a terrifyingly large snake. Most people would be freaking out, being that close to something like that. Freaking out or dead, but the man simply reached out and stroked it, as if he was doing nothing more than petting a small cat. The snake did nothing but flutter its eyes shut, as if completely content. And if this scene wasn't odd enough, there were two more people in the dusty old room. They were dressed in long black cloaks, much like the ugly man, but these peoples faces were hidden by masks. It was then the ugly man spoke, in a voice that was enough to make even the bravest man shiver.  
  
"Leave us for a moment Wormtail; I must speak with Malfoy alone."  
  
The shorter of the two people gave a little bow whispering, "Yes my Lord," before rushing out of the room. It almost seemed as if the short man didn't want to be in the room with his 'master'.  
  
"Now Lucius, I am very disappointed in you, had you not reassured me that this plan would not fail?" Although the man spoke softly, his voice commanded fear and respect.  
  
"Yes my Lord," said Lucius, but it's that damn potion, it has more side effects then I had realized. If it weren't for it, the plan would have been a success and my son would be joining our side at this very moment and."  
  
"And yet he's not, I believe you've underestimated the boy, do not make that mistake again. Every time you fail, you push him further and further away from becoming one of us. Now go, and do not fail me again."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, how is this chapter? Review. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I just had exams and didn't have time to write. 


	22. Sick

Thanks once again to Fire Fairy for finding more spelling mistakes in the last chapter.  
  
I'm sorry for the long wait, but I have had a horrible case of writers block lately.  
  
The next few days went by as normally as one could hope for in Hogwarts. Hermione was extremely paranoid though, but could you blame her. Dean was still locked up in the hospital wing; they didn't want to take any risks that he may still be under the influence of the spell. Most of the school knew nothing about what had happened, and were proving that ignorance truly is bliss. Hermione wished she could be that ignorant, have no worries, ect. Security had been stepped up and most of the professors were sure that nothing like this could happen again. Classes went by as usual, nothing truly eventful happened. The rest of the week went by as boring as could be, until on Friday afternoon Hermione went to visit Dean. Madame Pomfrey didn't approve at all, saying things like it would be to exciting for a boy who needed his rest. Everything she said was just her usual worry-wortness of course, had there actually been a real problem Dumbledore would never allow Hermione to go see Dean. Even though Dean was perfectly fine, except for the traumatic experience of being forced to do something like that, Hermione was nervous about seeing him, what would she say, what would he say. So, after last class Hermione walked slowly towards the hospital wing, dreading every step. Once she got their, Madame Pomfrey was waiting, she took her to a bed in a secluded area of the room. Dean looked perfectly normal at first, but a closer inspection showed red marks along his arms. The bed rails had metal clamps, used to hold him down until the spell wore off. And it seemed like he had put up quite a fight. If it weren't for Madame Pomfrey's excellent spells, Dean would probably still have angry, deep, red gashes on his arms.  
  
"Hey Dean," Hermione said.  
  
"Hey, I'm surprised you came to see me, after what I did, too you." Dean looked like he was in an extreme amount of pain, not physical pain, but emotional. Hermione realized that Dean was worse then her, and having nothing to do all day but sit in this corner and think about what he had done probably didn't help at all. At lest she had classes to keep her busy. So Hermione did the only thing she could think of doing, she grabbed Deans hand.  
  
"Oh Dean, it wasn't your fault at all, you had no way to protect yourself form that spell, I don't blame you at all and"  
  
"But Mione, I almost, I don't think I could have lived with my self if I had, I'm scared that it will happen again."  
  
But it won't Dean; in fact I think Dumbledore is organizing a new class so we can learn to defend our selves against this spell. It will all be ok."  
  
"Thanks for coming here Mione; I know it must have been hard for you to,"  
  
Hermione simply smiled at him and then walked out. When she got to the great hall she was bombarded with questions from Draco, Harry and Ron. After answering the questions as best she could, 'Yes she was fine'; 'no Dean was not under Lucius spell any longer', ect, Hermione finally got to eat. She must have had at least four helpings of super, and five brownies before Draco dragged her from the table, she couldn't believe she was so hungry, she hadn't eaten that much in one sitting, well ever. That should have been the first sign that something was wrong, but no one thought that Lucius could possibly be stupid enough to strike again. Of course, it seemed that stupid was Lucius's middle name. Hermione developed a slight cough, nothing anyone thought was to incredibly serious. When it got a little bit worse she simply went to Madame Pomfrey for some pepper-up potion. That seemed to get rid of it, until Hermione climbed in to bed or more precisely, while she was sleeping. It seemed to get extremely hot, and no mater how many blankets she took off, she couldn't cool down. That's when the fever set in, followed by brief fainting spells and tormenting nightmares. Draco came into Hermione's room when he heard he weak moans and frightened shrieks in the middle of the night. When he realized she was sick he ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing, probably breaking a couple of Olympic records.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, Madame Pomfrey, wake up!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came out in her heavy nightgown with her finger pressed to her lips. "Hush child, why on earth are you screaming at 2:30 in the morning? Are you trying to wake the whole school up?"  
  
"It's Hermione, something's wrong. She's got a burning fever and and. just come," Draco said everything in breath then took off running again back to the room, with Madame Pomfrey following close behind. Once they got to Hermione, Madame Pomfrey sent Draco to Dumbledore, who then sent Draco back to the hospital wing to get some strong healing potions. By the time he had made it back to the room he was completely exhausted but that didn't matter to him at all, as long as Hermione was alright. He couldn't have rested anyway; his mind was all in tangles asking 'what if' kinds of questions like 'what if she doesn't get better?', and 'what if she dies tonight?'. Madame Pomfrey forced him into the living room, where he sat perfectly still until Dumbledore came out.  
  
"Miss Granger is extremely sick, Mr. Malfoy," he stated. Draco felt a cold grip of fear wash over him.  
  
"How sick, professor?" he stuttered, dreading the answer.  
  
"If things don't improve soon, it is doubtful she will live until tomorrow night." Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing, how she could be dying. It was as if his insides were being ripped out. Dumbledore continued by saying, "If we can't get her immediate professional medical help, she has no chance. I want you to write an owl to her parents, they deserve to know what may happen." At that Dumbledore turned and went back into Hermione's room.  
  
Draco walked quickly to the owlery; once he got there he had no idea what to write.  
  
"How can I write to them, 'Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger, this is Draco Malfoy, Hermione's boy friend. Your daughter is deathly ill with some sort of horrible wizard's disease courtesy of my father.' Ya right, that will go over well. They probably don't even know were going out," He said to himself. "I can't believe this is happening, I promise to make Lucius pay if Hermione doesn't live. I'll hunt him down and rip him a part slowly; starting with the part he'll miss most." (A/N- can you guess the part, lol) At that, Draco wrote the letter as best he could.  
  
(A/N- the letter will be in brackets)  
  
(Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,), 'Well that's a good star I guess' thought Draco as he laid sprawled out on the stone floor, not even felling the coldness of it. (I am writing to you under extremely tragic circumstances, if you are not already sitting down I would advise you to do so before reading on. The tragic circumstances I'm writing about involve your daughter. As of today, she has fallen extremely ill from a spell cast by a powerful wizard. We are currently doing everything we can to help her, but if her condition does not improve soon she may not make it) It was a little mean he supposed, but he had no idea how to sugar coat something like this. (We will write to you the second something changes. If you have any questions or wish to arrange transportation to the school, please contact Professor Dumbledore. I am truly sorry about the shortness and abruptness of this letter, but I am exceptionally upset at the moment for I am involved with you daughter, and cannot think clearly. Sincerely Draco Malfoy) 'Well it's not too bad' Draco thought as he tied the letter to his owl's leg and sent it off. Then he turned and rushed back to Hermione.  
  
(A/N- keep on reviewing.) 


	23. Recovery

I am so sorry for not updating sooner!! I think my stupid muse went into a coma because I had absolutely no ideas. I'm back now though. Sorry!  
  
Two days later Hermione was on the way to recovery. There had been two or three times she had come as close to death as you can get with out actually dying. Draco had sat beside her for the last two days. The large purple bags under his eyes indicated his lack of sleep. The little sleep he had consisted mostly of nightmares with Hermione dead and him becoming a Death Eater. His normally neatly combed hair was knotted and tangled. Hermione's parents were on their way to Hogwarts, determined to be there when their daughter woke up.  
  
"You really should get some rest know dear," said Madame Pomfrey as she walked up to check on Hermione, "Or at lest get out of this room."  
  
"I'm not tired, and I would really have no place to go," muttered Draco.  
  
"You poor dear, at lest lie down on the bed beside her, she'll still be here when you wake up." Although he knew he wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon, he thought it may at lest satisfy Pomfrey. Draco lay on his side watching Hermione the entire time. Then Madame Pomfrey came up to him with a glass of what seemed to be your ordinary pumpkin juice.  
  
"Here you are, something to give you a little more energy," she said. Had Draco been fully awake, he would have been suspicious of her. Usually Madame Pomfrey didn't have time to tend to anyone fully healthy, and he had always got the impression that she didn't like him much. But since he was tired and hadn't eaten in a while he gulped down the juice. Then it hit him, this was no ordinary juice.  
  
"Y-you drugged it!" he protested. His words were slurred yet you could see he was not happy about being tricked.  
  
"Oh hush child, you need to get some sleep." With that Madame Pomfrey turned and left. With all the energy left in his body, Draco turned onto his side so Hermione would be the last thing he would see before falling asleep. A few hours later he woke up feeling perfectly refreshed. He then resumed his place beside Hermione, clutching her hand. As he watched her sleeping it occurred to him that, never once had they gone out on an actual date. Of course they hadn't really needed to because of the loveri potion, but still. He wanted to take her places and just show her how special she was. (A/N- I know it's totally cheesy but I have no ideas at all.) He decided to take her to dinner once she was better. And with that thought to cheer his day, Draco went to class. It was lucky Hermione was already so far ahead in her studies, or shed had a huge amount of homework.  
  
When he returned from class he found Harry and Ron sitting by her bed, much like they had done in their second year. Draco stood silently in the door way, watching them. They sat in silence just watching her. When Draco walked in he took a seat beside Harry. They acknowledged him with a nod, and he did the same. The three of them sat in silence until dinner time, when they made their way to the great hall.  
  
*2 weeks later*  
  
Hermione had woken up two days later. Her parents stayed for a week and a half, but it took a lot of time to convince them she'd be fine. (A/N- I really had no idea how to write about the Grangers, so I just decided to speed up time.)  
  
It took Draco a few more days to get permission to take Hermione out. McGonagall put about a dozen protective spells on him alone. Since he didn't want Hermione to know where they were going, one day after classes were over he called her to him.  
  
"Hey Mione, McGonagall wants us to go in to Hogsmead to get some supplies for her," Draco thought this was a pretty good story, but Hermione wasn't taking the bait.  
  
"Why on earth does she want us to go out? Cant she go herself, or have Hagrid do it?" Hermione didn't understand, McGonagall didn't ever ask anyone but Hagrid to get things for her if she couldn't go herself. She was almost as picky as Snape.  
  
"Hagrid's um, busy. Ya he can't leave right now and she really needs those supplies" 'Why did she have to be so rational' Draco thought, 'can't she just believe with out needing to back it up with facts.' Although he usually found her curiosity cute, it could be totally annoying when you wanted to do something fast.  
  
"What kind of supplies could a Transfiguration teacher possibly need?"  
  
"I'm not sure exactly, she's going to give me the list later." Would she buy it, or just ask more questions.  
  
"Well ok, if you say so, when do we go?"  
  
"Tomorrow night. Oh, and McGonagall mention that we'd be treated to dinner, so dress semiformal." Draco was very proud of himself for tricking Hermione into a dinner.  
  
Please Review 


	24. D&D

(A/N- okay, first let me say I'm sorry for not having updated this in like a month. Everything just stared happening at school and such, and I had no time what so ever. And I want to thank my reviewers especially Silver Dragon Goddess who reviewed every chapter. Ok, now on to the story)  
  
Now Hermione was quite confused. For once in her life she actually had no idea what was going on. Never once had McGonagall asked a student to get supplies, especially not students who were in any sort of danger. It just didn't all add up. If Hermione didn't trust and love Draco with all of her heart she probably would have believed it was all some horrible trick. As it was, she did believe him and knew he would never hurt her in any way. So for the first time ever, Hermione just decided to go with the flow and not worry about it. With that all settled in her mind, she turned to the problem of what to wear. Informal, what does one wear to an informal dinner in the wizarding world. All of her dress robes had been for formal occasions. So she decided to dress in typical muggle attire. She wore a knee-length jean skirt and a pale yellow shirt with a sweater that matched, (one of those ones that button up at the top). She put on a cute pair of sandals and then charmed her feet to stay warm in the cool air. Now what was she supposed to do? She had an hour and a half to kill before Draco was supposed to pick her up. So she did the only logical thing for Hermione to do, started to do homework.  
  
While in the middle of her potions essay there was a knock on the door. When she opened it she found Draco, all dressed up with flowers in his hands.  
  
"Hello Hermione, these are for you," Draco said as he handed her the flowers. "We should probably get going right away." He lead her out of the castle to where one of the coaches they ride up to the school in at the beginning of the year was waiting for them.  
  
"What's going on Draco, I thought you said we had to run an errand?" asked Hermione.  
  
"So I lied, I wanted to take you out on a surprise date, since we've never actually had a real date before."  
  
"Well, thank you, it's very sweet of you!" They spent the rest of the ride to Hogsmead laughing and talking. The coach pulled up in front of a large fancy looking restaurant. The trees surrounding it where being lit up by fairies. It was simply beautiful, and every thing was accented by a light snowfall that had begun earlier that afternoon. Inside it was just as beautiful, but had a very cozy fell to it too. (A/N- imagine the rest yourself please, I can't think of anything right now.) They where lead to there table by a waiter and handed menus.  
  
"Mmm, everything looks so good on here, but it all seems to be muggle!" Hermione was very confused, she had never scene a normal muggle place in Hogsmead before.  
  
"Of course it's all muggle, this is the only fully muggle restaurant in all of England's wizarding world," explained Draco. Hermione couldn't believe that she had never heard of it before. It was called The Smugglers Inn. They finally decided on ordering the Steaks. Once their Steak dinner came they sat and just made small talk. Then Hermione dared to voice something that had been bothering her since the incident with Dean.  
  
"Draco, what happens when this potion wears off completely? I'm afraid that even Dumbledore isn't strong enough to keep your father and his lord away from us." (A/N- read 'your father and his lord' away with a huge amount of sarcasm!) Hermione's voice was quiet and sad, like she was dreading any answer he could possibly give.  
  
"You've wondered about this too! I thought I was the only one" Draco was a little bit surprised that she was the one to bring this topic up.  
  
"Well, the only reason your father hasn't dragged you away from the school yet is because he doesn't want the potion to kill you. What's going to stop him once the potions finally worn off."  
  
"The way I figure it is now he's just doing what the dark lord tells him to. I was to become one of his best deatheaters or something of the sort. I always thought I had no way out of it and gave in to my destiny. But You- Kno., no Voldemort isn't really all that patent when it comes to these sorts of things. Now I would assume he just wants me out of his way, he can have his pick of faithful young leaders. I would assume I've become some sort of threat to him. If this is true, then I know for certain Dumbledore would have guessed something of the sort and would not let my father take me anywhere."  
  
"But Draco, if your father could infiltrate the school once before then."  
  
"Listen to me Hermione, my father trained me to become a little him, I can practically anticipate his moves n any sort of a duel and I know just as many if not more dark curses as he does. I'm never going to let him take me away from you, and I most certainly will never let him hurt you. If we really have to, during the summer we could spend the summer here at Hogwarts, or somewhere else that they could never even think to look for us. Don't worry darling, everything is going to be perfectly okay! I love you and I will never, ever let anyone or thing come between us or hurt you!" Draco's words comforted both Hermione and himself. After all, they were the complete truth. They spent the rest of there date happily talking and joking. They even went for a walk in the gardens of the restaurant, which where simply beautiful and lit by fairies as well.  
  
By the time they had to go back to school Hermione had decided that probably had been the best day of her life, and Draco felt much the same way. They walked back to their room hand in hand you could practically feel the love they had radiating off of them. This was the first on many happy moments they shared in the next few months to come. November faded into December. The potion had worn off more, and was now only half as strong as it once was. Hermione and Draco could be apart from each other for an entire day and feel nothing more than the stronger version of the loneliness you feel when not with your loved one. Christmas came and went, Hermione got a beautiful dragon pendant from Draco, and she gave Draco a muggle disk man, because she knew he was secretly fascinated by muggle things, rather like Mr. Weasley, just less open about it. Months faded, and Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron and Ginny spent the time being normal teenagers. They studied, went to visit Moaning Mertol and even went exploring parts of the castle with the Marauders map. As February arrived the Loveri potion had nearly worn off. It was on a cold cloudy Saturday that the five kids were called to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Okay, I'm going to end there today, I will defiantly update sooner with the rest of the story. 


	25. It Begins

(A/N- see, this chapter came much quicker, but I'm going away for like six days do the next one will take slightly longer. But I only have three chapters left to write so. on with the story)  
  
When as they walked up the stairs past the gargoyle the five wondered what this could possible be about. Was there going to be another attack? Had it already happened? When they opened the door to the office they found Dumbledore sitting at his desk, the large golden book Hermione had scene when they had been talking to Dumbledore about Draco, was lying open on the desk.  
  
"I suppose your wondering why you are all here," commented Dumbledore calmly. When they all nodded he continued to speak. "I have come across a sort of prophecy for the demise of Voldemort. When roughly translated, it says that the four champions will be the only ones who can defeat the dark lord. It goes on to say that the champions will three life friends and one once enemy, meaning Hermione, Harry Ron and Draco. It goes onto say that with help from friends from both sides, and by using what weakens the dark, only then shall he be forever banished. We believe that the part about friends from both sides means students from each of the houses, and I know that by using what weakens the dark is in reference to Voldemort's disbelieve in the accent magic's and the power of love. We have also found that although all four of the champions must say part of the spell, only Harry can deliver the killing blow, because of his "special" connection to Voldemort."  
  
This was all quite a bit to take in. But the thought that the war with Voldemort could finally be over forever was comforting.  
  
"But Professor Dumbledore," asked Ginny, "Why am I here? I mean I'm not one of the four champions so."  
  
"You are here my dear, because you will be on of the leaders of the group of friend meant to aid the four champions. This means you will be one of the leaders of the group who will be throwing spells at the deatheaters to stop them from interfering. Oh and Harry, we will be needing your parents diary to complete the part of the prophecy that talks about two sets of lovers weakening defenses. You see, Voldemort true downfall will be the power of love, for he does not believe in it, and so dos not try to defend himself from it. That's why he was destroyed when you were a baby Harry, He didn't believe that your mothers love could affect him in anyway." It almost dint surprise Hermione that Dumbledore knew about the diary, she was really beginning to wonder if he didn't know everything that went on in Hogwarts.  
  
"Professor, how are we going to find friends from both sides?" asked Ron, "I mean, our side is easy enough but,"  
  
Draco cut him off, "I think I know a few who would be very willing to help the side of good. I mean, we don't need many do we? Just a few/"  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy, we only need a small percentage from Slytherin, and we already have Professor Snape as one of them."  
  
"Now, I will let you get on with your day, but we will be beginning lessons for all who will be directly involved in the battle very soon. It will be difficult learning the ancient magic's; they have nearly died out with our kind."  
  
The kids walked out of his office and down to Hermione and Draco's room.  
  
"So, I guess this is it then. It's all going to end," said Ron. The others all just nodded and they spent the next hour in a comfortable silence, each thinking about what was coming.  
  
The silence was broken by Draco when he stood up and said, "I guess I had better go down to Slytherin then."  
  
"Are you sure that's such a good idea Draco?" asked Harry, "Maybe we should wait for Dumbledore to go to them, what if the wrong person hears about it and this all gets back to Voldemort. Then what will we do?"  
  
"I guess your right," said Draco as he flopped back down beside Hermione. When they went to the Great Hall for lunch they found that things would be happening sooner then they thought. While they were eating Dumbledore stood up, showing that he was about to speak. This was very odd to most people in the hall because Dumbledore only had ever made announcements at dinner.  
  
"I would request to see the fallowing students in the chamber behind the staff table after they are finished eating, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Vincent Crabbe, and Blasie Zabini. That is all."  
  
The hall began to buss with possible expansions for this. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco where the first to finish eating, so they could feel everyone's eyes on them as they walked through the door into the next chamber. Inside they found Fred, George, Cho Chang (A/N- I could remember if she would have been gone from the school by the sixth year, so I just said that she had already graduated.), Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint. As the last two students (Crabbe and Zabini) came into the room Dumbledore entered and shut the door tightly behind him.  
  
"I suppose most of you are wondering why you are here are you not," he commented. Well, you will be working in a combination with the Order Of The Phoenix to stop Lord Voldemort," a shudder went around the room at the mention of Voldemort name. "And obviously the first lesson will be how not to fear a name, but first I will explain." He went on to explain the prophesy to everyone.  
  
"You will be missing certain classes thought the course of the next month, and will more than likely be excused from all exams." Hermione sort of sighed at this; she hated to miss exams, even for something as important as vanquishing Voldemort.  
  
"Now it is of utmost importance that none of you speak of this to anyone, not even to other members of this group when not in the room you will be working in. To be sure of this, I must place a secret keeping spell on each of you, just incase." In turn each member of the room went up to stand in front of Dumbledore so he could perform the spell. Then they left the room and went on their various ways. The older kids stayed in the room to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
"So, this is really happening huh, it's really all going to be over soon," said Ron. None of them dared to voice the question, would they all come back from this alive? And how many casualties would there really be? The spent the rest of the day with this issue put out of their minds and nothing but good thoughts coming in. there first meeting was to take place in one of the old Hogwarts classrooms the next day. They where to arrive at twelve, and probably wouldn't leave until dinner time.  
  
So after lunch the next day they began their journey down to the old class room. If it hadn't been for Harry's Map it probably would have taken them a lot longer to get there. 'Trust Dumbledore to use the room that is hardest to find' thought Hermione. In fact, by the time they had gotten there they had met most of the students in the class, and wound up leading almost everybody inside. When they found the room, it looked nothing like a classroom; it was more of a brick wall.  
  
"Now what are we suppose to do" asked Seamus, "How are we supposed to learn all this stuff if Dumbledore won't even let us know how to get in."  
  
"Hang on for a minute, let every one get here first," said Harry while staring at the map. When everyone had arrived Harry looked up and said, "Pay attention everyone, you'll have to remember how to get in yourself for next time." Then he taped his wand on the middle brick and said, "Fizzing Whizzbies." The wall split apart to reveal a doorway leading into what seemed to be an old Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom. Inside sat Dumbledore and the older kids sitting in a circle on the floor.  
  
The instant they walked in the door Dumbledore said, "Good good, I see you found your way in, had your map I suspect Harry? Wonderful, now I'm sorry for the blocking spell, that wall never used to be their but we can't afford to arise any suspicion what-so-ever. Now come and sit and I will begin."  
  
Everyone walked in and sat down, egger to here what Dumbledore had to say.  
  
"Now, in this room you will be learning everything I have time to teach you about ancient magic's. The ancient magic's date back to before Merlin's time, and where done not with a wand but with chants and potions, much like the muggle version of which craft, Wicca. (A/N- or so I assume, I know nothing about any of this so if I get it wrong don't get mad) It is a very powerful brand of magic, but has practically died out with our kind. Wands were just an easer way of getting the same sort of thing, and many more done. It can be very dangerous but that is part of why you are here, to learn to use it. These spells will be or most powerful defense and offence, as barley any wizards no how to stop or break through these spells. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco will be using a combination of spells at certain times during the night to weak Voldemort, and then Harry will deal the killing blow. It will be the rest of yours job to stop anything interfering with that, and aiming a few spells to throw off the Death Eaters. The rest of what army we've collected will be fighting with the deatheaters, using spells that they are being taught right now. All of you will be given protection spells but I can't promise anything. If any of you would like to back out now I won't stop you, what we are trying to accomplish here will be extremely dangerous and you must have no doubts at all about what we are going to do" No one moved from their spot on the floor. At this Dumbledore smiled and said, "Excellent, then we will begin right away. Please stand up."  
  
With that they began training, learning spells and planning everything for the night of the battle. The worked for at least five hours a day, missing almost of their classes (except Defense Against The Dark Arts) at least once a week.  
  
Near the end of April Dumbledore told them they would be meeting the rest of the army soon.  
  
"It is very important that you know everyone who is on our side, and do not confuse them for Death Eaters," he explained.  
  
Everyone had to wonder what this army was; there were only so many wizards willing to believe Voldemort had come back, and they could only guess what kind of dark army Voldemort had managed to gather. Probably every species that the blundering Ministry had ever insulted in anyway, which was almost all of them,  
  
"We will meet by Hagrid's hut tomorrow night once it is dark. Don't all come at once, but slip out quietly a couple at a time. Wear your darkest robes and this," he was holding a bunch of small silver rocks on strings. "These rocks have been enchanted to let you cross a magical line I will be drawing for protection, if you are not wearing this you will not be able to cross, and so will be unable to meat the others." He handed out the rocks to each person in the classroom. Then the kids slowly began to leave the classroom. They had learnt a lot in the past few weeks, but would it be enough?  
  
As they walked in Hermione and Draco's room Ron looked up and said, "Hermione, where's Draco. I thought he was right behind you?"  
  
"I don't know Ron, maybe he stopped to talk to Dumbledore for a while or something," said Hermione as if trying to rationalize his absence. Yet she felt a stab of fear go through her, what if's floated into her mind, each one worse then the last.  
  
"I don't think so," Harry said almost reluctantly. "He was the first if us to leave the classroom tonight."  
  
"Well then, I guess we should go look for him then," said Ron while standing up. But before anyone else could move the door swung open and Draco walked through. Hermione felt relief float through her, fallowed by annoyance. She was about to start yelling at him for not telling her where he was going when she noticed who had come in behind him, Crabbe.  
  
Crabbe looked awfully uncomfortable as Draco motioned for him to sit down, as if he wasn't sure he should be there at all. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all turned to Draco, awaiting an explanation.  
  
Draco just sort of shrugged saying "I thought I'd bring Crabbe back to the room for a while, we were friends once you know."  
  
So they group made awkward small talk for a while, before unknowingly slipping into really conversations. It seemed that Crabbe knew an awful lot about Quidditch, in fact that may be the only thing he really knew much about at all. Everyone but Hermione spent at least an hour and a half discussing various teams and plays, while Hermione simply got caught up on some of her reading. By the time Crabbe left that night, they had managed to plant the roots of a friendship. Now all of their minds turned to the next night, and what kind of an army Dumbledore had managed to collect.  
  
(A/N- So what did you think of this Chapter?) 


	26. Oh What An Army

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, great big chocolate cookies to you all! Dracoschica- I did try to send you an e-mail to tell you that I had updated, but it would send (just so you know) Ok, here comes the story.  
  
So after dinner Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Draco got ready to meet the people they would be fighting beside. Harry had the invisibility clock and Marauders map in his pocket just incase they had unwelcome party crashers. They seemed to have been the first members of the group to leave the castle. It was probably the least suspicious for them because it was common knowledge that they were good friends with Hagrid. All the others would have to pretend they were going for a late night stroll around the lake or that they where going out to play Quiddich. Because of all this it was true it would be around an hour for the whole group to get there. As they crossed over the magic line they could clearly see Dumbledore standing in a spot that had been nothing but air a few seconds earlier.  
  
"Good evening, I had guessed you five would be the first to arrive, we will be waiting here until everyone has assembled," he said in his usual, Dumbledorey manner. When they hour had passed and everyone was there he said, "Ok then, everyone follow me and please don't be alarmed by anyone you see. None of them will even think of hurting you no matter how awful they may look."  
  
This made them all very nervous. What could possible be so bad that they would be alarmed, when they rounded the corner they found out. They were all quite astounded; most of them had never seen such creatures, with perhaps the exception of in text books. Harry, Ron and Hermione recognized most of the army, but had never seen all of them together in one group before.  
  
"I will first introduce you to the members of The Order of the Phoenix, some of which you met during our first meting". (A/N- lets keep in mind that this fic started before the fifth book came out so their will be differences. For example Sirius is till alive; they haven't met people like Tonks, or another such things.) The first to be introduced were the students they had met already, followed by nape, Remus, Sirius, Hagrid, McGonagall and all of the other Hogwarts Professors except for a few left in the castle so as not to arose suspicion from the lack of teachers, Nymphadora Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, The entire Weasley family, and (A/N- just fill in the names of all the other characters in book five, it's way to late for me to be able to remember them all right now.) There were far to many other witches and wizards the Next they were introduced to all of the not quite (and not at all) humans. Aragog was there, and the sight of him made Ron go completely white. Harry and Draco had to grab him to stop him from falling flat on the ground and fainting.  
  
"Aragog and his kin will be aiding in our fight," Dumbledore said, He said the same sort of thing about the other various things in the group (such as centaurs, what Hermione strongly suspected where a few giants, judging by their size and other sorts of things.)  
  
"You have now met all who will be aiding in our fight. If we are lucky, it will take place soon and will be over even sooner. I will no brand each member of this group will a sign much like a dark mark, except this one will be of a phoenix, and will represent good. It will also act as a port key for everyone who cannot yet apperate. You will be instantly transported to the site of the battle. There are only a few better places for the kind of magic we will be using than Hogwarts; they are Stonehenge, and ancient markers. Since there is very little hope of getting Voldemort to agree upon a battle site we will just have to make do with where ever it happens. Now I suggest that after I have given you the mark of the Phoenix that you begin your trip back to the school, remember to not all go at once. Now if you would all line up here," Dumbledore prepared to do the spell. Harry stepped up first, followed by Ron, then Hermione Draco and Ginny. Harry offered the invisibility cloak to the other Gryffindors. Since not all of them would fit, Neville Lavender and Seamus got under it and Dean and Parvati said they would wait and pretend to be coming in from a romantic walk around the lake. And so the students began their slow journey back to the school, each attempting to shove the frightened little voices out of their minds.  
  
Two weeks later Hermione and Draco lay curled up on their coach, just holding each other. Would both of them survive this, Hermione didn't think she could go on living if Draco died, at least not the way she had before. They sat that way for at least an hour, both not speaking, just silently comforting each other. As the sun began to set they could fell prickles on their arms where Dumbledore had marked them with the Phoenix. It was starting. They held each other tight until they felt the strange pull behind them that carried them to the battle site.  
  
(A/N-Almost done, almost done yaaaaa!) 


	27. War

Ok, here's my attempt at a battle scene. Unfortunately, because this is a war, people will have to die, but it will mostly be deatheaters, and no name extras on the good side. Most of the spells in this chapter are from Charmed, although some I messed around with and the end of the second section of spells I wrote myself (And I was very proud of it too.), and the quote in the beginning is from the movie Enough, I thought it sort of fit. But it may not be exactly right because I'm righting it from memory, if you spot mistakes feel free to tell me about them. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far, and I am sorry it took so long to update but I was on holidays and then had no time and you know. Ok, I'll shut up now.  
  
("Are you ready?"  
"Yes."  
"Can he hurt you?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because it takes twice as much energy to swing and miss as it takes to  
swing and hit."  
"So what do you do?"  
"I attack."  
"And then?"  
"Nothing."  
"Why nothing?"  
"Because I never stop attacking!")  
  
They weren't carried far however, only just outside the school wall and on to the Quiddich pitch. Hermione could see many black forms cloaked in black, all wearing a similar sort of ugly mask. Harry, Ron and Ginny had appeared beside her, and Harry immediately clutched his scar.  
  
"Great, just great," said Ron. "How do we tell which deatheater is which, especially Voldemort."  
  
"Hang on," Hermione said while racking her memory, "I just read a spell for this sort of thing yesterday; I thought it may come in handy."  
  
She pulled a small mirror out of her robes and began to chant.  
  
"Mirror of Life, mirror so sure,  
In your reflection all is pure.  
Behind your glass let nothing hide.  
Reveal the truth that lurks inside!"  
  
The mirror shone a bright blue and then faded, and then every single deatheaters mask flew off and burned to a crisp. Yells of shock and indignation came from many deatheaters. Not only where there deatheaters, but it looked like Voldemort had gathered an army of other sorts of evil creatures from the wizarding world. The students started a run for middle of the field; dodging, blocking and shooting curses. Casualties where piling up on both sides.  
  
Then, Draco was hit in the side with a spell. He fell to the ground in shocks and pain and Hermione wasn't sure if the scream had come from him or her.  
  
"So Draco, this is how it's going to end," came the cold voice of Lucius. "You, begging for your life on the battlefield. I give you one last chance to redeem your self and join the winning side." He ended the curse, but the pain was so awful Draco could hardly stand.  
  
"I'm already on the winning side, and I wouldn't leave it for anything."  
  
"Well, if that's the way you choice then so be it, but I think I will enjoy torturing you first." With that Lucius cast yet another painful spell. "So, what do you think of your side now, this is the kind of pain that every member of your side will experience, they will all be left begging for death. Come on son, beg for your death, beg for and end to the pain."  
  
"Go to hell," grunted Draco through his teeth. He shakily raised his wand, and Hermione catching his eye did the same.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," they both shouted. Lucius instantly keeled over, but the curses didn't seem to kill him, just put him into a deep coma.  
  
"Come on," Harry screamed as Hermione ran to help Draco up. They made their way as fast as they could to where Harry and Ron where standing. Harry had a large cut on his cheek and Ron had a bad bruise on his arm. But before Hermione and Draco had gotten to them, Hermione was hit with her first curse. It ripped open her cloak and slashed through her shirt, giving her a large cut along her stomach; Hermione merely tore off her cloak and sent a curse in the same direction that one had come from. Then they finally reach Harry and Ron.  
  
"Ok Ginny lets go," called Harry. And the others directed by Ginny started to raise a protection spell aground them. But it was not needed, for when Harry placed his parent's dairy on the ground and the four of them grabbed hands a brilliantly white light shot out of the dairy, grating a sparkling net around them, much like the gold netting that sprung out of the wands when Harry and Voldemort dueled in their forth year. And then Voldemort appeared right beside them.  
  
"Well, what do us have here, the golden trio and a repented Slytherin. How odd. You don't actually think you and your pathetic little friends can possible beat me do you Harry, just give up no, it will be less pain full," taunted Voldemort.  
  
I goning him, the four began their first round of spells, meant to weaken magic shields and trap enemies, although in normal cricimtances most of the spells would bind and destroy powers, but Voldemort was not really your normal average wizard.  
  
"Door unlock,  
  
No magic block.  
Door unlock,  
  
No magic block.  
Before the passing of this hour,  
Take away all of his powers.  
Your powers I'll forever bind  
  
From now until the end of time.  
From whence they came, return them now  
  
Vanish the words  
  
Banish his powers  
Aboleo extium cavium du eternias."  
  
Voldemort laughed, did you really think you could banish my power that easily. What he and none of his minions had noticed was that while they where canting, he had been glowing a light silver colour; it had faded proving he was now weaker. So Harry parents joined on the next set of spells. Since love was the only thing that had once before stopped Voldemort, they used love spells and such to weaken him.  
  
"Whither my love,  
  
Wherever you be,  
  
Throught time and space,  
  
Take my heart near to thee.  
Return thy love wherever you be,  
  
Through time and space,  
  
bring it always back to me!  
Open our heart's to him  
  
Reveal the secret that it holds  
  
Bring forth the passion of love's fire  
  
That he may feel our true desire  
Mine love for thee always true,  
Throughout time and space this shall prove  
Never falter never stop  
My heart so full shall never stop."  
  
At this Voldemort stopped smiling, a look of utter pain spread across his face. The air around him once again turned a dull silver. The group of deatheaters closest to him stepped back, not sure what to do next. So Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and the dairy started on the last set of spells, which would weaken his even more, as they were meant to vanquish evil, but Voldemort was not that easily killed.  
  
Evil wizard in my sight  
  
Vanquish thyself  
  
Vanquish thy might  
  
In this and every future life.  
Sower of discord,  
Your works now must cease.  
  
I vanquish thee now,  
With these words of peace.  
Demon hide your evil face,  
  
Voldemort, die and leave no trace.  
Evil eyes, look unto thee  
  
May they soon extinguished be.  
  
Bend thy will to the me,  
  
Eye of earth, evil and accursed.  
We am light  
  
We are one too strong to fight  
  
Return to dark where shadows dwell  
  
Go away and leave our sight  
  
And take with you this endless fight.  
Through the book, cast the spell  
  
Bring the death, of evil and hell  
  
May he suffer, until he cries  
  
His tears will run, and then he dies.  
Vanquish this evil from time and space,  
Claw of pain we have to sever,  
  
demon you are gone forever!  
Evil wind that blows,  
  
That which forms below.  
  
No longer will you dwell,  
  
Death takes you with this spell."  
  
On the last few phrases all of the Hogwarts students out fighting had joined in. Voldemort was now screaming in pain. The four let go of each others hands which caused the shield to break. Harry grabbed his wand from his pocket, and with a strong clear voice finished it once and for all.  
  
"Adava Kedavra," he screamed with all of his might. The curse took a little longer to work, but when it did, not only did Voldemort keel over and finally die, but his body crumbled in to dust.  
  
Outraged Deatheaters stared flinging twice as many curses, as if determined that they would still win. This would leave Harry and Ron with more wounds then they could count, Hermione with two broken ribs, and Draco with a broken leg and some more cuts. Similar sort of things happened to most of the surviving good guys, which would keep Madame Pomfrey busy for weeks. A few deatheaters where smart enough to turn and run, but most where either killed or thrown into a newly gaurded Azkaban, as all of the Dementors had fought on Voldemort's side. It seemed that a group deatheaters had broken into the school but had been kept at bay by the students. Many of the deatheaters who had been new recruits were dead: Pansy, Goyle, and countless others from both Hogwarts and other places. Lucius Malfoy had only been put into a coma by Draco and Hermione's curses; it seemed he had raised a good enough shield around himself that held on when he was hit. He was instantly taken to the hospital in Azkaban, although it was doubtful that he would ever wake up. Less had died on the good side, but casualties where still there, although most were ministry workers and older members of the order. Only ten students had died: Cho Chang, Hannah Abbott, Justin Flinch-Fletchley and Terry Boot, along with six students who had been caught by the deatheaters when they entered the castle. A large memorial service was held at Hogwarts for all who had died the following month.  
  
"So," asked Ron, "What we are going to do with ourselves next year now that we don't have an evil maniac trying to kill us all."  
  
"Well, we shall be very busy anyways, we have to study for the N.E.W.T.S," replied a laughing Hermione. And the four slowly made their way to the make shift hospital wing in the great hall.  
  
(A/N- ok, second last chapter. Only one more to go. So what did you all think of my first battle scene?) 


	28. The End

(A/N- Final Chapter!)  
  
Draco Malfoy lay awake in his bed. His mind refused to sleep. Now in his seventh year he was head boy. But the only thoughts that crossed his mind were of Hermione, for tomorrow night he was going to ask her to marry him. And of course, his over active imagination was coming up with every possible awful rejection she could give him. So he lied awake for hours trying to tell himself that Hermione would say yes and that they would live happily ever after.  
  
Finally that night came, and he and Hermione were sitting in their common room.  
  
"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Draco was surprised that his voice wasn't shaking.  
  
"Of course Draco, what is it?" With that Draco got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box. Inside of it was a twenty four karat diamond ring, the diamond was just the right size, not to big yet not small either.  
  
"Hermione Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
Hermione's face broke out in a smile, "Yes, yes I will, I would love to marry you." Draco slipped the ring on her finger and stood up, and then Hermione pulled him into a very passionate kiss. Draco could honestly say that he was the happiest man in the world. And on his wedding day, had he looked into the Mirror of Erised, he would only have scene himself.  
  
One year later Draco was at the alter in a muggle Church, waiting for his bride to walk up the isle. Although he and his best men, (Crabbe, Harry and Ron) were in robes, Hermione and her bridesmaids would be in traditional muggle dresses. Then the wedding march started to play. Out first came the flower girl (Hermione's cousin) dressed in a puffy blue dress with a white sash and blue rose buds in her hair, and the ring bearer (Hermione's other little cousin) who was wearing black velvet pants and vest. Then out came the bridesmaids (Parvati and Lavender) and the maid of honor(Ginny) dressed in long flowing dresses of blue silk, with white rosebuds in their hair. Then out came Hermione, on her fathers arm. She had a beautiful dress of white that was tight on the torso then went out at the hips. The lower part had many layers of white netting and silk, and seemed to sparkle. The torso was covered with pearls. And the sleeves were slips of white silk going across the shoulder. Her face was covered with a veil that reached halfway down her back. (A/N- ok this description not quite sound right but I had a hard time writing down what a pictures.) When she stepped up to the alter and raised her veil you could see her face was flushed with happiness, and she looked absolutely beautiful. So they were married, and for all of their lives they loved each other just as much as they had that day.  
  
On a stormy October night, Draco and his wife of ten years were curled up in their bed, fast asleep. But they weren't the only ones in the manor. Two small creatures were sneaking down the hall way. One was female with thick slivery bond hair and green eyes, the smaller one was male, with thin brown hair and silver eyes, who also happened to be wearing footy pajamas and clutching a teddy bear. The two held each other as they made their way to Draco and Hermione's door. They reached the door, opened it and  
  
"Mommy," spoke the girl.  
  
"Mmm," replied a half asleep Hermione.  
  
"Mommy we're scared of the lightning, can we come sleep with you?" asked the little boy.  
  
"Of course darlings,' replied Hermione. The children climbed into the center of the bed and while Hermione put her arms around the little boy, the girl cuddled up to her father. And they made the perfect picture of a happy family.  
  
The End  
  
(A/N- There, I thought this was a cute fluffy way to end my story, by giving a few glimpses of their future lives. This was the final chapter. So thankyou to every one who read my story, and thank you to all of those who reviewed. (I never expected to get over a hundred reviews) I love you all) 


End file.
